Self Destruct
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: After the R breakup, Serena spirals into depression, leaving her heartbroken Scouts struggling to pick up the pieces. Darien realizes his mistake after witnessing death almost claim Serena, but he'll have to get through one protective fire maiden first.
1. Fruit Parlor Crown Doldrums

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but if I did my story would be published and sold for millions. I own nothing and only have two cents to rub together (sniff).

A/N: Hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review afterwards- thanks!

**"Self Destruct"**

-R season, after Darien has broken up with Serena, who then goes into a state of depression. Can Raye help bring her out of it? If not, Serena's life is at stake. NON-SLASH.

* * *

Gloomy gray rain clouds hung over Tokyo, crying endless torrents of rain onto the people of the bustling commercial city. Most preferred to stay indoors in this weather, only venturing out after making sure they had their umbrellas. The stores and parlors were not as full as usual, but some still visited them to get their minds off the monotone boredom. One such group sat inside the Fruit Parlor Crown, sipping fizzy drinks and conversing cheerily, occasionally watching the rain slide down the window and making it hard to see past the dripping waterfall. A pair of dull blue eyes stared out, the most listless of all the assortment of hues. Those sad eyes belonged to the blonde odango 14 year old, Serena Tsukino. She was the only one silent among the five. 

"Serena, what's on your mind, girl?" the bubbly blonde across from her asked. Serena pulled her eyes away from the streaming window to gaze at her best friend Mina.

"Nothing, really," she responded quietly. "I'm fine." The other four exchanged looks as Serena's attention went back to the window. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye knew perfectly well that their best friend was not 'fine', and that she was spiraling into depression. All were extremely worried about their usually cheery, sweet, carefree, klutzy best friend. The world just didn't seem right when she was sad, and now they felt this more than ever. But the thing was, Serena just wouldn't come out of her shell and talk about her feelings. The girl who was Sailor Moon had retreated into herself and had refused to regard the others' concern for her well-being.

It had all began when Darien had broken up with Serena. The relationship had been everything to Serena, and they'd been an item for almost 1,000 years since the time on the Moon Kingdom. When Darien ended it because he just didn't 'feel the same way anymore', Serena had been crushed. She'd snapped, and everything had gone down from there. Occasional absences at school increased with time, as did her retreating from get-togethers the girls had. The Senshi had even gone as far as retrieving the teen personally from her house just to make her get out more and leave her bed, and the worried Ikuko-Mama and Kenji-Papa had only been too happy to oblige. The poor thing had gotten so skinny from lack of regular food that she was just skin and bones. You could count every rib on her body. If only Darien had seen her now, maybe he would have regretted his decision. But the ebony-haired college student had also been mysteriously withdrawn, and was skipping classes as well. He was hardly out anymore and when the Senshi saw him on those rare times, he looked just as bad as Serena. Was he feeling the same way?

No, they thought, he couldn't. He broke up with her, not the other way around. But why did he look as sad and forlorn as Serena? If only they knew the truth.

Even the devilish Rini had been worried about the two. When before the kindergartener had been bratty and spoiled, she was suddenly acting much more civilized and, dare they think it, concerned! It was almost as if she cared more about Serena than she let on.

Elizabeth, Andrew's little sister, came up to their booth. She smiled, pad in hand. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Ice water," Amy said.

"Apple juice!" Lita chirped.

"Um, just tea please," Raye spoke after a moment of thought.

"Champagne!"

"MINA!"

"Sorry," said blonde giggled. "How about a chocolate milkshake, eh?"

"Serena?" Elizabeth prodded, looking over at the girl. Serena looked down.

"Nothing, thank you," she mumbled.

"A strawberry milkshake for her, please," Raye whispered in Elizabeth's ear. Serena wasn't going to deprive herself of treats if the Scouts had anything to do about it! Besides, maybe a little sweetness would help revive the rapidly sinking teen. Lizzie nodded and scribbled down the last order.

"I'll be back in a flash!"

Mina poked Lita hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"_Look _at _that_!" Mina was pointing at a hot blonde who just strolled by their table. He flopped down into a booth a little farther down from the five and flashed Mina a smile when he saw her gazing dreamily at him.

Mina leaned on Raye for 'support'. "He is _sooooo_ incredibly gorgeous that my knees have gone weak!" The raven haired miko shoved the 14 year old from her.

"You're so stupid! You're sitting down, so you can't possibly go weak in the knees! Besides, he's too old for you!"

Mina pouted. "Party pooper. Lita, you agree with me, right?"

"He looks like my old boyfriend," the brunette sighed, eyes glazed and far away in the land of memories. She sighed again.

"Two against one! So HA, Raye!" Mina stuck out her tongue at the fire priestess, who responded in kind.

Their whispered conversation (which had started growing louder about halfway through) was stopped when a plate of drinks was plunked before them.

"Enjoy!" Elizabeth glided away to serve the 'hunk', all woman charm in place as she flicked her red hair just so and smiled sweetly at him.

"Drats, Elizabeth's totally taken him! He's not even looking here anymore!" the bubbly blonde wailed.

"Told you," Raye replied in a 'told-you-so' kind of voice. She passed around the drinks to their respectful owners. Serena looked up with confusion as the pink, fizzy drink appeared in front of her, moisture glistening on the glass.

"I didn't order anything..."

"Come on, Serena! You gotta eat something!" Lita said good-naturedly. "You love milkshakes, remember?" Serena just shrugged.

"I'm not hungry."

"Pleeeease, Serena?" Mina put on her puppy-dog face. "Please, please, please, with sugar on top?" She knew perfectly well that Serena always laughed when she put on that face, and was using this advantage to the max. Serena couldn't help it. She grinned weakly and took a sip.

"See, it's good!"

Serena made a face at Mina. The bubbly blonde turned to everyone. "What'd you say we go to the park after?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten that it's raining buckets? I think I'll opt out, thanks," Amy chuckled.

"Mina, you go right ahead, if you'd like to look like you fell in a pool," Raye scoffed.

"It was just a suggestion," the girl whined. She gave them all a meaningful look when Serena wasn't looking- she was only trying to cheer Serena up and get her to laugh. The Moon girl's twinkling chuckle hadn't been heard for a long, long time. They missed it.

"Or, we could visit the arcade!" Lita put in, glancing subtly at Serena. The place evoked no response, and the mousy girl grew a little worried.

"Serena, what do you think?" Amy inquired politely.

"I'm fine here."

An invisible groan raced around the other four. Really, this was so depressing! Where was the carefree teen they so loved? The one with all the funnest ideas who could brighten up any dreary setting?

There was a tinkle of a bell nearby and the Scouts looked over at the door. It opened and let in one ebony haired vegabond from the downpour. Looks of horror overcame all faces, but one in particular was more terrified than all the others.

'Oh no, not now!' The four friends thought in unison. Serena just paled drastically, fingers clutching the edges of the table and knuckles turning white with the pressure.

"Hey Darien! Wet out, huh?" Elizabeth said from the still unnamed hunk's table (she was currently sitting next to said hottie, and in conversation with him). She grinned and waved, obviously not thinking of the Scouts and certain blonde just nearby.

"Yah, just a bit," the man laughed, but it was a half-hearted one. The vigor he usually possessed in his demeanor was absent. "I was just coming back from classes when it started. Got anything warm, like coffe-"

He stopped, face taking on the same milky color as his ex-girlfriend's. Yes, he had just spotted the Sailor Warrior's table. His eyes never left Serena's as he stuttered to Elizabeth with an unreadable expression. But if one looked hard enough, they might have seen the sorrow mingled with terror at the coincidence of them meeting. "I...I... never mind. I... I'm- I need to go home. Bye."

And just as soon as the past prince had come, he disappeared, out into the torrents.

No one spoke at the Moon Princess' protectors table. They didn't know what to say. Until a rustle and groan of the booth's seat.

"Serena! Where are you going?" Lita cried worriedly as Serena disemboweled herself from the booth.

"Home," she responded in monotone.

"Wait! It's pouring rain! You'll catch cold!" Raye exclaimed, eyebrows connecting in a line of concern and fear for her friend. Serena paid no mind as she raced out the door, but not before the girls saw her hurriedly wipe her eyes.

"I'm going after her!" Raye proclaimed, throwing on her raincoat. "You guys stay here!"

"Raye, bring this," Amy said quietly. She held out Serena's pink raincoat.

"She forgot it?" the raven haired fire priestess questioned with a tight, strangled voice. "She'll freeze!" She took the coat and waved a hasty farewell.

* * *

A/N: Review! What will happen to Serena? Danger lies ahead... so, any guesses? Send 'um to me! AKA Review!! lol.

I will update ASAP!

CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS, PEOPLES!

AngelMoon Girl


	2. Sailor Mars to the Rescue

Disclaimer: If I was a rich girl…. Nananananananana! If I had all the money in the world, I would by Sailor Moooooooon!!! (LOL and I do not own that song, either -sniff-)

A/N: Pretty pretty please, review and make my day! And I will update ASAP!

**"Self Destruct"**

* * *

Serena shivered, bringing her arms up around her body. The rain slammed into her as if it were hail, and within minutes she was drenched to the bone. It was hard to see and breathe, such was the pressure. She could not see anything at all. The wind moaned and groaned in her ear, sometimes whispering things to her, sometimes even callling her name in a distant voice. 

'Serreeeeeena...Serreeeeeeeena!'

She whimpered and rubbed her ears. By now, her hands had no feeling. She was completely, utterly numb. With nothing else to do, the girl just kept pulling herself on through the storm. It seemed as if she were the only person left in the world... it was so lonely...

* * *

Raye opened the door to the Fruit Parlor Crown and the wind hit her like a slap in the face. The rain felt more like ice than the normal coolness it generally possessed. She just barely made it down the stairs without slipping, using the railing for support. Serena was no where in sight. Raye squinted in search for the odango blonde. 

"SERENA! SERENA!"

No responding cry was returned, only the whistling, churning air and the sound of the rain clapping onto the sidewalks and roofs in a dull drone that blocked out all other noise. Raye shivered in her coat, and she held Serena's even more tightly to herself. She forced up all her resolve and pushed on. It was like walking in a blizzard.

Raye had no clue how long she trudged, but it was long enough that she began fantasizing about warm fires and hot tea (right now she wouldn't mind some of Mina's scalding, spicy hot soup!) That is, until she caught sight of a white school blouse and blue skirt on a blonde girl. The raven-haired priestess let out a happy sigh, and for once her mind wasn't lingering strictly on the chill she felt.

"Serena!"

But the teen once known as Serenity didn't turn back, or even acknowledge Raye.

"_Serena_!"

Raye ran until she was side by side with the girl. "Hey, Serena!" She shook her shoulder for attention. Serena looked dazed.

"Raye?" said blonde said in surprise with chattering teeth and vaguely blue lips. " 'M so tired..." She stopped walking altogether and leaned heavily on her best friend, sighing as if she hadn't stopped yet.

"Darien there... seeing him...So tired," she repeated, barely audible. She was trying to say a couple things at once, but in her state was mushing half-coherent thoughts into an unintelligible sentence. Her body on Raye slipped ever-so-slighly, and Raye knew she was ailing.

"Serena! Serena, hold on!" Raye cried frantically, desperately pulling out the raincoat and wrapping it around Serena's pale body. Her clothes had become a second skin, and she was shivering even worse.

"Cold, tired," Serena moaned. She became limp and Raye had to catch her as she completely slid from the raven miko's grasp.

"SERENA!"

Raye had no clue what to do. She found it hard to stand with the rain pounding onto her with the force of something much larger than it was. Serena herself wasn't all that heavy, especially since she had recently lost an alarming amount of weight, but in the cold Raye felt weaker; shivery; sick. Her emotions were churning and she felt ill with worry.

The girl took a moment to assess her situation. She supposed she was right near the park, and therefore was maybe a mile or two from her temple. She needed to get somewhere and help Serena; somewhere out of the chilly rain. With a grunt, she hoisted Serena up higher, but it didn't do much good.

Raye half-carried, half-dragged the girl to under a tree. At least that was a little protection from the rain. The black-haired guardian reached into her pocket and fumbled around until her fingers touched something cold and solid. She pulled it out. It was her transformation rod.

Taking extra care, she set Serena down so her head was resting against the tree and then glanced around. She knew no one would be out and about in this weather, but still, it wouldn't be good to blow her cover. She raised the red stick.

"Mars Power!"

Crimson ribbons enveloped themselves around the teen, and a flash of blood-colored hue later, a warrior clad in red stood in Raye's place. Sailor Mars closed her eyes and drew her power to her fingers. She knew it was a long shot, but she summoned her fire and let it escape onto a semi-wet leaf that had fallen and remained close to dry.

The fire caught, but burned for only half a minute before the rain doused it. Mars sighed. Her powers wouldn't work in this weather. Oh well. She had suspected so. Pretty much everything was soggy. The Fire Warrior looked down at the unconscious blonde. She was suspicious over her fainting. She knew Serena had been eating less lately, and her intuition told her that the little sip Serena had had of her milkshake was probably the only thing the odangoed girl had consumed today. That, being out without a raincoat in this freezing storm, and not eating much recently, had all probably built up until this point.

The Flame Priestess sighed. With her transformation, her strength had rejeuvinated, and now she guessed she had the force to carry Serena to warmth. She bent over and with a grunt, lifted the water-logged girl and situated her body so that her hands were supporting Serena's back and legs.

And then she was off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it wasn't that long, but I don't have a lot of time to write so forgive me!! Review puh-leeeeease! (puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout) 

I will update ASAP!

AngelMoon Girl


	3. Of Sickness and Wait

Disclaimer: I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, _I DO_! (Sailor Moon policemen rush up and shoot her with a tranquilizer gun, then cart her off to the asylum where she spends her time laughing maniacally for no particular reason)

A/N: Review, or I shall be forced to sic Luna on you! Mwhahahahahaha beware, her claws are sharp!

**Self Destruct**

Sailor Mars landed with a tired exhaling of breath. The unconscious Serena had become a heavy burden about ten minutes into the run, and dripping as if you'd just exitted the lake was not a pleasant feeling. Mars was soggy and chilled to the core, but her primary concern had been for Serena rather than herself. They'd probably been out, without proper protection, for at least half an hour now. Finally, though, the red warrior and her fallen comrade had reached the Hikawa Shrine. It had been the only place Raye could think of as a suitable area where she could heal Serena using her powers.

She swiftly crouched behind a tree and detransformed back into her civilian form. Raye looked around, making sure Grandpa and Chad were absent, then bounded into the Temple, wasting no time sliding the door open and then closed. She laid Serena down on her bed and felt the girl's forehead. She was deathly pale and burning with fever.

Raye summoned her charms and anti-evil scroll. She whispered the incantation and stuck it on Serena's forehead. That would help rejeuvinate her strength. Then she produced her herb tea and cautiously poured it down Serena's throat, carefully so she wouldn't accidentally choke. That would help with the fever.

Raye sat back on her heels. Now, it was all a matter of waiting.

-Beep! Beep!-

Her red communicator was flashing on her wrist. She extracted it from its spot and tapped the button. Amy's face came into view fuzzily.

"Raye? Have you found Serena?" Her voice was distorted, due to the fact that if someone were to accidentally find the communicator, if they didn't already know the person, they wouldn't be able to trace their voice. The same went with if someone were eavesdropping.

"Yes. I'm at the temple. Hurry over; she's not doing too well! Serena's burning with fever and seems sick. I'm doing the best I can, but this is more your expertise, Amy!"

"We'll be right there. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Then the connection was cut. Raye slapped the communicator down onto the table beside her bed and felt Serena's forehead. It was still very warm, but seemed to have gone down in the last couple minutes. There seemed no immediate danger leaving the room for a minute or two; Serena was reviving steadily with her powers. The raven haired miko stood up, stretching her legs, and departed the room to the bathroom. Her long black hair swished softly as her feet just barely padded across the floor. She wet a towel and filled a small bucket with ice.

Back in the room once more, she applied the cool cloth to her best friend's sweaty forehead, then let it sit to provide cool. Serena made a little sound and the bed made a tiny rustling sound as she twitched, but then she was quiet once more.

"Come on, Sere, wake up," Raye prayed softly, stroking her friend's bangs. "We all need you so much... you're our leader... or Princess... our _best friend_... wake up, please, for us..."

She sat there like that for a long time, until the door slid open and her friends sidled in from the rain, a mournful, sad air about them. They shook the water from their coats and hung them on racks to dry.

"How is she?" Lita questioned.

"Better," Raye shrugged. "Her fever's gone down, at least. But she hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh Sere," Mina mumbled, gazing sorrowfully at her friend. "Look what you're doing to yourself..."

Raye cleared her throat awkwardly, unsure what to say. "Um... do any of you want tea?"

"No thank you," Lita and Mina responded in unison, sitting down at the table to watch for any signs of life from Serena. Amy took pity on the raven girl and said she would.

"I'll be back in a minute. Call for me if she wakes up, kay?"

The trio nodded, and Raye departed, only to reappear a few minutes later with two, pipping warm mugs of tea, steam pouring from their innards. She set one in front of Amy and the other sipped herself. Her tongue burned, but she ignored the feeling. Its heat calmed her; distracted her from her feelings of utter sorrow. She liked it best that way.

Outside, the rain poured on and on, weeping woe for its slowly fading Princess. And inside, tucked away from the weather, were her Guardians, in wait for her revival. They had saved her and stood by her through countless evils. Now they only wished they could save her from herself.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 3. Sorry it's not really long; not much is happening _yet... _(evil grin). Hint Hint.

I'll update ASAP; for now, review! The more I get, the more inclined I'll be to update sooner!! ;-)

AngelMoon Girl


	4. Crashing In More Ways Than One

Disclaimer: Not mine. But it would make my day (and life) if it was (coughNaokopleasecough). Just a 'lil hint, lol!

A/N: Thank you to all my fab-u-lous reviewers! This is goin' out to **Princess makkura**, **Immortal Sailor Cosmos**, **fan gurl**, **mae-E**, **twilightlover05**, and **cardcaptor eternity**. You readers rock my world! Please review, my little readers I love oh-so-much! (puppy dog eyes)

LOL this part is pretty easy to write, since I don't feel well either :-)

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

* * *

Serena groaned. She felt hot and freezing cold all at once, and sickly. Her head felt filled with cotton and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She was thirsty. _Really_ thirsty. She opened her eyes with some difficulty, since it felt like lead had been placed on her lids. Nothing seemed in focus; it took a moment for the world to stop spinning. When it did stop, she saw four very worried, yet slightly relieved, Scouts crowded around her. 

Talk about feeling claustrophobic. They were practically in her face now! She felt dizzy.

"Serena? You OK?"

Just spectacular. Her forehead was burning and she felt ready to throw up. Plus her friends seemed intent on giving her no breathing space. Yes, she was just lovely.

Raye put a hand on her forehead. Serena shivered. Her hand was very cold.

"Water," the blonde croaked. A glass was pressed to her lips and she sipped gingerly. The cool liquid ran down her throat and she sighed. Now that was better.

"Anything else?" Lita asked anxiously. Serena shook her head and sat up slowly. Her muscles ached slightly. Her friends moved back to _finally_ give her some space. Mina laid a cold hand on Serena's own. The girl involuntarily flinched at the contact that brought her the shivers.

"We were really worried about you, Sere. You've been out of it for a while," the usually bubbly girl said seriously. Serena wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded.

Raye chewed her lip, obviously wanting to say something but looking like she was purposely holding it back.

"Raye?" Serena prodded in a small voice. Raye glanced quickly at Serena, then at the floor. "What is it?"

"It's... it's nothing. Never mind."

"No, what?"

Raye looked back up. She stared straight into Serena's blue depths, and Serena saw the resolve growing.

"Serena... you've gotta start eating more. And taking better care of yourself. I know it's hard, but you're becoming more and more like a corpse of your old self each day... we're all really worried... I know Darien-"

"Don't say his name," Serena hissed through clenched teeth. Just the name sent her face into turmoil.

"I know _his _break-up has hurt you, and for good reason, but it's time to give him up! A man like that is just a stupid bastard, and he doesn't know what he's lost. You shouldn't be so depressed over it-"

"I'm not depressed!" Serena shouted, cutting in again. She knew Raye was telling the truth, and only meant the best for her, but she wasn't ready to face the truth yet.

She wasn't ready to give him up.

"Serena, you know I'm not trying to be mean, I only care about your well-being!" The raven haired girl cried desperately. Her face shown with sincerity.

"I know... I know..." Serena whimpered almost inaudibly. "It just hurts... so much I wanna scream... I'm lost and I don't know what else to do..."

"Serena..."

Her friends were at a loss. They wanted to help, so bad, but it seemed like there was nothing they could do but watch Serena self destruct in sorrow. They could be there for her, but it wouldn't stop the pain. Only Serena could take the initiative and begin the healing process.

"I want to go home," Serena spoke suddenly.

"It's better if you stay here-" Amy began, but once again, Serena the Stubborn stopped her.

"Please, I just want to go home. I want to be in my own bed; my own room."

Raye sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright."

Serena forced herself from the warm bed and tried to stand. Her legs felt like jelly though and she was quickly on her knees. Raye helped her up immediately.

"I'm fine!" the girl waved her off. "Really!"

The expressions on the other's faces begged to differ.

Serena stumbled over to the rack, where her pink raincoat hung with all the others'. She took it off and put it on. Raye and the others' also took theirs off.

"What're you doing?" Serena questioned.

"Taking you home, silly!" Mina answered, trying to act normally despite her lingering worry.

"I don't need someone to walk me home. I'm perfectly capable!" Serena protested weakly, ignoring her utter fatigue and the feverish feeling still upon her.

"You can't talk us out of it, girl. We're not leaving you out in the rain alone," Lita smiled warmly. Serena was touched at their feelings, but also annoyed that they thought she needed to be walked home. Still, it would have been futile to argue otherwise. The Scouts were just as stubborn as her when they wanted to be!

oOo

Outside, the rain pounded like the roar of thunder. The girls were drenched in rainwater almost immediately. Overhead, the sky was very dark. Evening had descended and in the stormy weather, the sky was darker than normal. They hadn't even left the temple grounds yet.

"We can't walk all the way to Serena's in this weather!" Lita commented, looking up at the offending sky, only to receive an eyefull of water in response to the look. Serena pulled her raincoat closer. She was feeling worse out in this weather.

"I can find Chad and ask him if he'll drive us," Raye offered. "Hold on. You guys should wait inside and out of this downpour."

A few minutes later, the girls were back out in the rain with an extra person. Chad pulled up in his white jeep and they lumbered in, Raye up front in the passenger seat and the rest squished in the back seat.

"Everyone ready?" Chad asked.

"Yep!" Mina chirped back. Chad put the car into gear and they started out upon the journey slowly. The roads were slick, and the car was very unsteady. Raye was nervous about driving in this weather, and began regretting taking the car. But, it was better than Serena getting worse when she was already sick.

In the backseat, said Moon Princess faught for control over her nausea. The car bumping and swerving along did nothing to calm or soothe her. She moaned inwardly, so the others wouldn't hear. They were already giving her subtle looks. Probably her face looked a pale wreck at the moment.

All the sudden, the jolting and swerving grew worse.

"Chad!?"

"I can't get it to stop! I can't see through the rain what's happening!"

What happened next occurred very fast. It was all a matter of seconds. Serena and the others only remembered the sounds most of all.

The car lurched foward, and the Scouts flew from their seats at the force. Raye herself remembered grabbing for the solid airbag area in front of her and feeling constricted with worry about the others behind her.

Yelling.

A weightless feeling.

A defeaning crunching noise.

A hard crash.

The airbag exploding open.

Flying into it.

Having the breath sucked out of her.

Black.

* * *

A/N: I am so evil! Told ya the action would pick up! Please review and tell me how this was, and the more who review, the faster I'll update ASAP! Oh yes, and the reason why they were "flying out of their seats" is because in Japan, people don't usually wear seat belts. If you notice in the uncut Sailor Moon, they don't. Anyways, if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask in a review (hint hint!)

AngelMoon Girl


	5. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I think I did own Sailor Moon once... in another life... ooo! And I think I was Princess Serenity too! Yah!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed last chappy... I can tell by the reviews you did... :-D Please review for this one! I know you will!

**Self Destruct**

Serena opened the eyes she had squeezed shut in utter terror just a mere moment before. She was breathing heavily; panting or hyperventilating would be better words though. She was trembling like a leaf in wind, and for now, her illness was pushed to the back of her head. There were more important things to think about right now.

Beside her, Lita, Amy and Mina released their grip on the blonde princess. Upon impact and flying foward, her guardians had grabbed their leader as she, in the middle, had begun flying towards the windshield. But she was fine, albeit shaken up a lot. They all were in the backseat.

But now that the worst was over and they were safe, they realized a more pressing matter.

They realized it with a dropping of the stomach and clenching of the gut.

They realized it with fear beyond terror burning in their eyes.

"RAYE!!!" Serena screamed. "Oh god no... oh god no, NO! RAYE!!"

She struggled to get out of her seat and clambored into the front. Her face was going steadily whiter and whiter as her worst fears were coming true. She was shaking as if in a seizure. Nothing was running through her mind except the picture of Raye, looking lifeless in the passenger seat.

One of her best friends could be dead.

And it would have been her fault.

This had all been to bring_ her_ home.

"Chad!? Raye!?" the others shouted, also trying to lumber up front but failing miserably. The front capacity just couldn't hold that many, and they had to suffice in the back.

The two in the front were slumped in their seats, Chad against the steering wheel and Raye against the airbag. Lita, acting fast, took a bobby pin from her hair and jammed it into the balloon that looked as if it could be suffocating the raven haired fire priestess. The offending white airbag deflated with a wheezing noise.

"Raye, oh Raye, please be OK..." Serena sobbed in a heartbroken voice, tears pouring from her crystalline blue eyes. She wiped them away as if not really thinking about doing it. "Amy... Amy, is she...?

Amy was already typing away on her blue computer, way ahead of Serena. She sighed and her face grew happy.

"They're both OK... just unconscious..."

Serena gave a choked laugh and hugged Raye's body to her.

"Help's coming!" Mina cried, looking out the cracked back window. Indeed, sirens sounded and red lights flashed from above.

Lita joined Mina.

"I think we're in a ditch," she infered, gazing past the rain. "And someone appears to have rear-ended us..."

"You're right! I see it, up there!"

The other car's front looked just as damanged as the girls thought their bumper and back must look.

A moan sounded in the car.

Obsidian eyes flicked open.

"RAYE! Thank God!"

"What happened?" the black haired girl asked, sitting up with a hand to her head. "Wow, did some youma run over me? Someone get its number!"

Mina laughed. Typical Raye. She always tried to make a bad situation lighter with humor. "We had a car accident. We're so glad you're OK!"

Raye looked to the side. "Oh no! Chad!"

"He's unconscious. Don't worry," Amy soothed, considering Raye looked ready to freak at the sight of his body. "Help is coming. See?"

Raye too noticed the ambulance, and the police and medical people making their way down the incline. They reached the car and wrenched the door open.

"Are you ladies alright?" one asked concernedly.

"We're fine. But please, help our friend. I think he's unconscious," Amy stated, gesturing to Chad. The paramedics acted fast, pulling his limp form out and putting him onto a stretcher. He was loaded into the ambulance.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"I hit my head on the dashboard," Raye said, showing them her bruise.

"She was unconscious," Serena added tearfully, speaking for the first time in a couple minutes.

"But I'm fine now! Just have a headache," Raye added quickly. She really didn't want to go to the hospital and have doctors poking her all over, trying to see if she was injured in any way.

"Still," a paramedic countered, looking her head over with a careful eye. "You may have a concussion. I suggest you and your friends come with us into the ambulance while we take your friend up, and the doctor can check it out and determine whether you really are fine or not."

The girls agreed, all except Raye who grumbled under her breath. Just great, jump-to-conclusion paramedics and prodding doctors. The day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

* * *

A/N: LOL, can you believe this whole story has so far happened in the course of a day? Poor Raye! Anyways, I didn't kill her off! I love my Sailor Moon characters too much to do that :-D 

The more people review, the faster I update!

Thank you to all my reviewers last chapter: **TropicalRemix**, **cardcaptor eternity**, **fan gurl**, **mae-E**,** heatqueen**,** moonburnscars**, and** nancy n.** You all rock my world and totally made my day! Hope you enjoyed and will review this time!

**AngelMoon Girl**

Wielder of the Almighty and Powerful Pen


	6. Free Falling Emotions

Disclaimer: Same one I always do applies :-D

A/N: Wow, what great reviews! Thank you to: **Jubilee Torch**, **cardcaptor eternity**, **fan gurl **(it sux you don't have an account/reply URL, or I'd reply! I'm glad I made the last 2 hours left of your day :-D), **mae-E**, and **heatqueen**. You guys rock! Enjoy, all my readers, and remember to review! The more who do, the faster I'll update!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Chapter 6: "Free Falling Emotions"

* * *

Darien yawned, scrubbing his eyes in fatigue. He sipped his daily coffee from Fruit Parlor Crown solemnly, observing his reflection from the cup. He looked a wreck. Bags from lack of sleep lay under his dull-looking midnight blue eyes. His face was lined with tired. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Dreams plagued him constantly about Serena's coming death. He was going to explode from terror and worry. First the dreams, now the break-up... and seeing Serena earlier had been just as hard. Seeing her so broken, so sad... 

And it was all his fault. But what choice did he have? It was either stay away from her or watch her die because he wouldn't. The decision was easy. He would never,_ ever_ place Serena in danger. Especially for his own selfish reasons.

The ebony-haired man shook thoughts of his love from his mind. It hurt to think about her, and what he was doing to the both of them. "Lizzie?"

The red-haired waiter, sister of his best friend Andrew, came up to his booth. She had long since left the blonde guy she'd previously been talking to. Of course, even though he'd left, he's still slipped her a note with his phone number scratched onto it.

"Yah, Darien?"

"I'd like another coffee, please."

"Sure! Hold on, though." The sound of a phone ringing permeated the melancholy, quiet atmosphere. Elizabeth rushed off to answer it.

Darien sighed, thoughts unconsciously drifting back to Serena. She was all he thought about now. He remembered again her face when he'd first entered the Crown.

Terror.

Sorrow.

Surprise.

All the things he himself had felt.

He just hadn't been able to take it. He'd turned around and exitted, unable to face his ex-girlfriend. And so he'd gone, back to his apartment, gathering his wits to go back. Perhaps, if he'd seen her again, he'd talk to her. The look on her face prompted his realization that he needed her to know; _needed her_. Tell her the truth of why he was afraid to be with her. Maybe she'd understand. Besides, he needed his daily coffee and going there everyday was like a ritual.

But when he came back, the girl that was always in his thoughts and in his dreams wasn't there. Neither were her infamous lackeys. So Darien had cursed himself at his misfortune, and settling in with his coffee, had begun berating himself for breaking up with her and then arguing back the reasons why he had to. It was a daily fight with his conscience, and he couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh god, you're not serious, are you?"

Darien was pulled back from his reverie by Lizzie's terror-stricken voice. He saw from his seat that she looked pale white at the phone. The red-haired teen was anxiously coiling and uncoiling the cord, as if unable to keep her hands still.

"They are?"

Darien began listening closely. The expression on Elizabeth's face warned him that the news she was receiving was not good in the least.

"OK. OK. Bye Andy," she finished, hanging up the phone and leaning against the counter.

"Oh gosh," she moaned.

"Lizzie?" Darien prodded. "Are you alright?"

"It's not me you should be worried about. Andrew just called me and said Serena and her friends were just in a car accident."

Darien's heart dropped. Just plumb dropped. It free fell through his body and hit the floor, shattering like a million pieces.

"Wh-what?" he croaked, unbelieving.

"Andrew drove by and saw the wreck. He asked what happened. Some paramedic said they were taken up to the hospital, and one of them was unconscious. He asked who was in the car and they told him. Oh god, the girls were just here... just here..."

Darien felt his chest constricting tighter and tighter. Was this what his dreams had foreshadowed? Was it? He grabbed his raincoat and threw some cash on the table.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked, still pale.

"To the hospital."

"But you've paid too much-"

"Keep it."

He threw the raincoat on and practically ran out into the rain.

oOo

_Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish_

The windshield wipers moved across the glass in a monotone dance, flinging away the rainwater that pounded onto the clear pane. Mamoru was stiff at the wheel, eyes never moving from the road and yet mind elsewhere.

"Serena, Serena, Serena," he chanted over and over. It was his way of praying that she was safe. That she was not the one unconscious. For all he knew, his angel was dead. Gone. For good.

And he never had a chance to say sorry.

To explain himself for the break-up.

To make-up.

He _so_ wished to be with her again; to have everything like the old times. The only thing holding him back from the future he so desired with her were those _damn_ dreams! And now, they may be coming true...

His heart was free falling. His emotions were free-falling.

His prayers were falling, falling like the rain in hopes that Serena was not what he feared; not what he dreamed in his worst nightmares.

* * *

A/N: I told you I'd post ASAP the more reviews I got! Thank you very much for to my reviewers and readers. Please, people, review and like I did this time, I'll update faster (ASAP) :-D Also, thanx for everyone who wished me better. This cold is starting to finally go away, but I still can't breathe out my nose, grrrrrr... But I'm still surrounded in tissues cuz my nose just won't stop running! LOL! 

As always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	7. The Irony of Time

Disclaimer: Truly, Naoko Takeuchi? I can? Oh wait, I'm dreaming… Drats…

A/N: Woohoo! Reviews! Thank you to: **cardcaptor eternity**, **moonchild08**, **fan gurl**, **Baby Luna Kitty**, **Princess makkura**, **sugar230**, **heatqueen**, and **mae-E.** They all mean so much and I love reading them. Review, and I'll update faster my peoples!

An early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year send out to all my readers! Happy holidays!

**Self Destruct**

Chapter 7: "The Irony of Time"

* * *

The red sportscar screeched to a halt in front of Juban Hospital. Darien jumped out, throwing the car door closed and not taking care to avoid the puddles he splashed through in his run to the doors. His pants were splattered, but he didn't feel the sogginess. He didn't feel at all. 

He only heard the sound of his own heart beating and the sound of the prayers that ran through his head.

He flung open the doors and raced up to the pretty-faced woman at the desk. "I'm here to see Serena Tsukino!"

"Hold on a second," the secretary nurse responded sweetly, pulling out a clipboard and running down it with her pink painted finger. Darien felt like growling in anger. He didn't have time to _hold on a second_, Serena could be dying _now_!

"Could you repeat that name again?"

"Serena Tsukino," Darien said, nice and slowly as his feet scuffled in impatience. "Please hurry."

The finger went down the list again. Pages turned.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have no Serena Tsukino written down for any room in the hospital. Perhaps she's at another?"

"No, I'm sure she's here... wait! You say she _isn't _in any of the rooms?"

"Yes, sir."

Darien was flabbergasted. He sunk into a waiting-room style chair nearby. The woman gave him a sympathetic look, since he looked so lost and sad.

Because Darien was sure Serena was dead. That they'd taken her body away. "Was she ever here?"

The lady sighed. She looked like she was tired of all the questions, since this man really didn't seem to get it. "Listen. I'll look on the files on our computer, but I'm almost positive we've never had a Serena Tsukino."

"Thank you," Darien mumbled, stuffing his face into his hands as the sound of the keyboard clicking filled the room. He hoped to God that her name wasn't there.

"Mr...ah..."

"Chiba," Darien supplied.

"Mr. Chiba, I'm sorry, but she's not in our files."

"Then can you look for someone else?"

Another loud, irritated sounding sigh. "I don't have all day."

"Do you have anyone under the name of Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, or Chad Kumata?"

More clicking. "Chad Kumata is located in Room 135. Floor 2, 5th door on the right." Darien was up in a flash and running before "Have a nice day" was even out of the secretary's mouth. The ebony-haired man didn't hear this though, his heart was elated and higher than it had been for hours. Serena was alive. She was not injured. His breathing was finally back to normal. And now he would tell her the truth. They would get back together, and the world and his life would be right again.

It's funny how irony works.

Darien reached the room and didn't even knock. He just opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a brown-haired nurse asked, arms full of sheets. Sheets from an obviously empty bed.

"Is Chad Kumata here?"

"Oh, that sweetheart? He was just released. He'd been in a car accident and unconscious, but woke up fine. He'd just hit his head a bit too hard and blacked out."

"Was any else here?" Darien asked desperately.

"Hmm, yes, there were some girls here, but they left with him. Hurry; if you're looking for them you may catch them before they leave! It was only a few minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Darien exclaimed. He turned back at the door. "I suppose they went the other way? I never saw them leave when I was coming up."

"Probably, dear," the brunette replied, on her way to cleaning the bedclothes. Darien's running footsteps resounded throughout the white hallway. He raced down the stairs, foregoing the elevator since that would take him longer.

He bounded into the waiting room with the secretary in it, who looked up, alarmed.

"Did you find-" but Darien was already out the door and into the rain before she was finished. The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. Men.

The sky was darkening as evening descended. He searched futilely for his odango angel, but she was nowhere to be seen. Only a taxi was pulling away, but Darien couldn't see past the tinted windows as to who was inside. It too quickly left the premises. And Darien was then all alone in the rain, and all alone with his regret that he hadn't gotten there sooner.

"Dammit," he croaked, hitting the bricks of the hospital with his fist to vent some of his frustration. A lump threatened to overwhelm his throat. "Dammit..."

He was too late.

She was gone.

He wouldn't be able to talk to her now. She was still in the dark as to the reason for the break-up. And now Darien had lost his nerve, and wasn't sure he had the guts to find her and tell her. The moment of his utter fear had passed, and now that he knew she was safe, the man of the roses was having second thoughts about facing her and telling her the truth. He was just so scared of her reaction and whether she would accept him back or not.

He knew he'd hurt her. He saw it on her face whenever she saw him.

Was she willing to forgive him for his faults? For his protectiveness? For breaking up the best thing that had happened to either of them?

Darien just didn't know.

* * *

A/N: Good? This is a little angsty side from Darien. He really does want her back, though! Review, and I'll update ASAP! Oh yes, and the girls were in that taxi! Funny how irony works, eh? And then when you lose a chance, you lose your nerve to do what you'd worked up your courage to do! Poor Darien. 

Happy Holidays, and take some time to relax and spend time with family!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	8. The Girl in the Mirror

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars would have been translated word-for-word into english a long time ago!

Hi! Sorry for the slightly longer wait than usual; the holidays were hectic and I was so busy! Plus I just finished midterms and had to study like crazy. But things have slowed down and I have more writing time. Read and review; the more who review the faster I update. Enjoy the longer than usual chapter made just for all you readers!

Thank you to all my wonderful, special, amazing, absolutely fantastic reviewers! **serenity11287**, **cardcaptor eternity**, **mae-E**, **fan gurl**, and **FrostyAKF**. Y'all rock!

**Self Destruct**

Part 8: "The Girl in the Mirror"

* * *

It was a couple days after the car crash, and Raye's head felt much better after a lot of rest. She suggested they go for a shopping spree; something they hadn't done in ages... or, more precisely, after 'The Break-Up', as it was dubbed. The oh-so-long time ago when Serena was normal, happy, and carefree, and very much in love. Perhaps they could bring back some exuberance into Serena. 

Now, the Scouts were lined up outside Serena's house.

"SE-RE-NA!"

"Mina, shh!"

"SEEEEERREEEEENAAAA!"

"Mina, shut up!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday and people are still sleeping! That's why!" Raye yelled at the blonde, completely doing the opposite of what she was preaching. Amy giggled on the priestess' right.

"Oh, stop bickering you two!" Lita scolded, beside Mina with a hand on her hip and a humorous look on her face. "Let's just knock on her door and save the neighbors the trouble of calling the police for noise problems."

"Oh, ha ha," Mina retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Serena's mother appeared at the door though before they could knock. "What on earth-"

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino!" Mina cried in greeting, bounding up to the door as the other Sailors followed at a less frightening pace.

"Um, hi? Was it you who was yelling for my Serena?"

"Yep! We're wondering if Serena wants to go shopping with us! Is she there?" Mina responded cheerily, all grins as she gestured to the other girls.

"She may still be sleeping, but I'll get her out..." Ikuko's face took on a sadder glaze. "She needs to go out for a while..." Then she shook out of her stupor and said she'd get her daughter right away.

oOo

_Knock! Knock!_

Serena sighed from her comfortable position under the covers. "Come in."

Her door was pushed open to reveal her kindly blue-haired mother. She sidled over and perched herself on the edge of Serena's bed.

"Your friends are here, honey."

"So I heard," Serena replied, with an old glint of her cheery sarcasm soaking through.

"They want you to go shopping with them," Ikuko went on, fidling with Serena's sheets with one hand as her serious eyes never left Serena's. She saw the sorrow circling their crystal blue depths.

"I don't want to."

"Serena, please, you haven't done something like this since-"

"No. Mom, no, I don't want to," Serena cut in with a bite of anger at the subtle, if not accidental, mention of that day. "I want to stay in bed."

Ikuko's features took on one of a desperate mother's look. "Serena, that's all you've really done since the break-up, except for going with your friends to Fruit Parlor Crown and getting in that stupid accident."

Serena winced at another mention of the break-up, but remained obstinant. "I'm tired."

So Ikuko saw. The bags under her daughter's eyes told the woman that she'd been dreaming about _him _again, and hadn't slept since.

Ikuko stood up. "Serena, _please_." Serena looked into her mother's eyes and saw pleading within. Her resolve crumbled. Her mother truely wanted her to go and be with her friends. To at least act like everything was OK.

"Fine," the blonde grumbled, throwing back the covers. Grudgingly, she said, "I'll go." Ikuko gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Serena. They're waiting for you outside."

oOo

The day dawned bright and beautiful as Serena walked alongside her friends, on the way to Juban Mall. The rain had finally let up for a while and the green grass shone with pearly moisture in the early morning sun. Mina swung her purse as she walked beside Serena.

"This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait to blow all my money!"

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Raye jabbed teasingly, elbowing Serena who gave a tiny smile that for once looked real rather than fake. Being in the sunshine after all the dreary weather lately seemed to have perked up her mood, if even just a little.

"Yah, we haven't had a real shopping spree for a while," Lita replied eagerly, fingering some money in her pocket. She patted it. "My money's been building up and burning a hole in here."

Amy laughed. "Well, I think I'll just content myself with window shopping. I'm saving my money."

The girls sighed. "Typical Amy."

Serena smiled genuinely again, and everyone took it as a good sign. If they felt happier under that little grin that always seemed to light up the whole world.

The large shopping mall came into view and the girls cheered, even Serena. Her heart was high and she was happier than she'd been in a long time. Hope sprang up in her heart. Maybe she could get through this. Her friends were doing a pretty darn good job cheering her up. Maybe her mother was right. This shopping trip with her friends would be good for her.

Right as they entered, Mina dragged them all into the clothes beautique. It was tradition that they spend (a lot) of their time trying on dresses, even if they were completely out of their price range. It made them feel older, and prettier, seeing themselves in such gorgeous, ballroom style dresses.

"Oooooh, Raye! You're going first! I've just found the perfect dress for you!" Mina squealed. "Tada!" She held up a beautiful, glittering red strapless.

Raye sighed and posed. "My beauty will set its beauty off even more!" Amy chuckled from beside her at the awkward sentence. Obviously, she didn't have the beauty of word choice! Raye punched the blue highbrow playfully.

"Raye, you've _got_ to try it on," Lita begged, and Serena nodded. Despite her quietness, she was acting more cheery than usual.

"Please, Raye?"

"How could I possibly say no to something so elegant as that!" She grabbed the red dress from Mina and swirled into the dressing room stall with a wink. "Prepare to be amazed!" They watched as the dress was pulled up over her bare feet then disappeared as the door blocked their view. Then Raye pushed it open with flare and curtsied.

"OH MY GOD!" Mina screeched, arousing an odd look from a nearby cashier. "It's perfect!" Raye studied herself in the full length mirror behind her. It was so pretty. She sighed, tucking her black locks behind her ear.

"To bad it's so expensive."

"But a girl can always dream, can't she?" Lita responded. "Hey, can I go next? I see a pretty forest green halter-top I just gotta try on."

"No need to ask!" Mina exclaimed, bounding off to the said gown and pulling it from the rack. "Oooh, Amy, there's a pretty blue dress for you here too!" The bubbly blonde grabbed both as Raye dislodged herself from the dress and put her regular clothes on.

"Lita can try hers on first," Amy said generously, holding the long blue one Mina handed her. Lita went into the stall, but it took her longer than Raye.

"Next size up!" she called, handing the green halter-top over the top of the door. Raye grabbed it as Mina rushed for the next size. Like their tradition of trying on dresses, it was also tradition to say "Next size up!" or "Next size down!" when a dress was either too small or too big. Then they'd be handed another dress, as Lita was now.

A minute later, the brunette opened the door, a small blush on her cheeks. "How does it look?" The girls were awstruck with the perfectness of it. The green set off Lita's eyes and she looked so slim and figuresque. It defined her womanly features well.

"Amazing," Raye breathed in, eyes wide. Lita blushed more.

"That good?"

"Better," Mina nodded. Serena smiled at her friend and nodded too. She looked so... mature.

"Amy's turn!" Mina said, and Lita undressed and put the dress back. Amy was in there for only half a minute before she spoke, voice drifting over the door shyily, "Next size down." She traded in the larger for the smaller and then said again, "Er, next size down again, I think." Again, she got a smaller size and then pushed open the door.

"Wow, Amy!"

"So sophisticated!"

"I like it on you. Suits your hair and eyes," Serena put in quietly, and the others beamed. She was started to talk more and was becoming her old self more and more.

"Mina's turn!" Serena said, turning to her friend with gleaming, alive blue eyes. Mina chuckled and pushed Serena towards the cream-colored stall.

"Absolutely not! It's your turn, girl!"

Serena laughed and returned, "I don't even know what dress to try on!"

"This one's pretty," Raye said, fingering a soft pink colored one. "But there's only one size, and I know it's not yours."

"I like the white one, next to it," Serena said.

"Hmm, it probably would look better on her. It's... almost similar to the frilly style of Princess Serenity's dress!" Amy commented, cocking her head to examine it carefully. "It would be just right on her figure too."

"Then bring it over!" Serena giggled, face shining in a way it hadn't for a long time. For once, she had not thought even once of Darien or the break-up. It was handed to the blonde and she went into the stall.

A few minutes later, her voice called, "Next size down!"

A trade took place once again and Serena put on the dress. She regarded herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was very pretty, but baggy and was definitely too big. "Next size down."

The next size lower was still too large. "No, next size down again."

Again, the next dress just didn't seem to fit her properly. It slipped over her shoulders and was still sort of baggy, especially around the middle. Serena was beginning to become desperate. Why didn't any fit? She could have sworn her size was around those of the larger ones she'd tried on before...

With a sigh, the Moon girl stripped herself of the dress.

"Next size down."

But this time, there was no dress thrown over the door. Serena tapped her bare foot impatiently, clad only in her bra and panties as she waited.

"Guys? Next size down."

Outside, the girls were exchanging horrified glances. Because there _was_ no size lower. The one Serena had in there was the lowest size you could get in this store.

"Guys! Are you there?"

Raye licked her parched lips, mind racing as she thought up excuses, all not plausible. "Se-Serena. There... isn't a smaller size."

"W-what?" Serena's tiny voice questioned behind the door, sounding almost scared. They all knew that just a couple months ago, the last time they'd been here, Serena had only needed to say "Next size down" twice, like Amy. In fact, as the Senshi had heard those words spoken over and over again, their hearts had plummeted. Exactly _how_ skinny had Serena become? Clothes hid a lot.

"Then... just get me another dress in a smaller size," Serena said.

"There isn't another smaller size in this store," Mina replied quietly, then looked like she immediately regretted saying it.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, and in that time Serena really truely gave her semi-naked body a good look over in the mirror... something she hadn't done since she had first stopped eating very much. And what she saw scared her to death.

A lifeless girl of fourteen stared back at her. She looked malnurished, even starved. Every rib could be counted and every bone accounted for. Bags from lack of sleep were under her dull eyes. Her hair held not the life it used to, or shine it did previous... previous...

Previous the break-up with Darien. The happy life. The time of love and hope. The time where everything mattered and the world was good and bright.

Serena touched the reflection with a shaking hand_. This isn't me... This is somebody else... I am not skin and bones; I am not her, that isn't me..._

But reality sunk in, as it always is prone too. No one can truely live in denial.

_That is me_.

The truth hit like a thousand tons; a thousand knives imbedding themselves into her heart.

_That is me... that is me... that is me..._

The heartbroken mantra ran through her head; she couldn't get those horrible words out, she couldn't get the horrible image of her emaciated body out of her mind, it just kept staring back at her in the mirror...

"No, no, no, no," Serena moaned, beginning to sob without even really realizing it. "Not me, not me, no no no no..."

She didn't even hear the voices outside the dressing room, of her friends calling her name desperately and an unfamilar voice asking if they needed help and if their friend was OK.

"She's fine, please, can you just leave us alone for a minute? We can take care of her," Amy said to the cashier who'd looked up before when Mina'd yelled.

"Are you sure you don't want the manager or something?"

"No, we're fine," Amy said firmly, glancing over at her friends calling to the heart-wrenchingly sobbing Serena.

"What'd we do?" Mina questioned finally, after Serena it seemed still hadn't heard them.

"I'll go in there," Raye said. "I can help her, I think." Lita looked to Mina, who looked to Amy. Raye _was_ the best with Serena, and was probably the closest to her of the four. She always seemed to find the right words when Serena was down.

"OK," they said. Raye crawled under the tiny open space under the door with a grimace at the tight squeeze, but she made it and straightened up. Her face registered revulsion and shock as she saw Serena, back turned to her, sobbing at the mirror, at her reflection. The blonde was crouched on the ground, hunched over and rocking in only her underwear. But that wasn't what was causing Raye revulsion. It was the fact that the girl's bones were sticking out and she, like Serena before, could count every rib.

_Oh God, Serena, we never knew it was this bad... your clothes hid so much from us_... Raye thought. She crounched down to the hysterical blonde's level.

"Serena?"

The blonde started and a pale tear-stained face shot to hers. "Raye?"

"What's wrong?"

"Her," Serena spat in revulsion, gesturing to herself in the mirror. Raye understood perfectly well what she meant and asked nothing else, only opening her arms to the Moon Princess. The girl lunged into them, crying even harder than before as her sobs wracked her small body into shudders. Raye just held her and whispered things into her ear, like "We'll get through this" and "It'll be OK".

It wasn't until Raye looked up at herself in the mirror that she was shocked to see she was crying herself.

* * *

A/N: I know, sort of a cliffhanger to leave off on, hmm? I loved writing this bittersweet and angsty chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! 

Review, and I will update faster!

Yours always,

**AngelMoon Girl**

Oh, P.S. If you're really liking this story, I have plenty more Sailor Moon ones that I know you'll enjoy! (hint hint). Just go to my profile and they'll be listed- just click on them!

ReViEw!


	9. The Man in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Yah... er... don't give me those looks cuz I didn't do a funny one... I can't think of any at the moment... :-D

A/N: Thanks for the many reviews! This is going out to: **cardcaptor eternity, Randa-Chan, x.spanish.eyes.x, mae-E, Connie, heatqueen, **and **fan gurl**.

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Chapter 9: "The Man in the Rain"

* * *

"Oh my word!" Amy exclaimed as the five exitted the Mall. Outside, the sky had turned a murky gray, even though it was early afternoon. Even now, droplets sprayed down faster and faster, threatening another dismal downpour. Thunder crackled in the distance. 

"Where on earth did this come from! It's so out of the blue!" Mina whined, gazing up at the sky and receiving a face full. "Where did the sun go?"

"We won't make it back to the temple in time," Raye stated, observing the sky with a wary eye as they hid out under the safety of the Mall's roof.

"I for one am hungry for lunch," Lita put in. "Fruit Parlor Crown is just a few blocks from here."

"Let's go," Raye said, tugging on a quiet Serena's arm as they began to make a break for it, luckily not weighed down by shopping bags, as none had bought anything. They had been going to, but with the incident with Serena, everyone had decided it would be best to leave early.

The said blonde was unresponsively silent, and hadn't said a word since coming out of the dressing room, leaning heavily upon and almost supported by Raye. Her face had been tearstained, and her clothes had looked haphazardly thrown on. The whole way out of the Mall, she had remained close to Raye's side, and Raye often would slip her hand into the girl's or put a comforting arm around her shoulder. It almost looked like the two had an unspoken agreement not to mention anything of what had just happened, and the others took the hint, saving their questions of her for Raye later.

A few drenched minutes later, the girls were shaking the water off their soggy clothes and taking solace in the warmth of the cafe. The friends slid into their usual booth, and Lizzie appeared at their table, pad in hand, chuckling.

"Wet?"

"Like falling in a lake, if that's what you mean," Lita responded, twisting her hair as rainwater dripped from it, as if it were a brown sponge.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

Amy scanned the menu. "A burger sounds really good right now. With an orange soda."

"Fries is all I'd like, thank you," Lita replied, still fighting for dry hair.

"And Mina? I'm sure you'd like... champagne?" Lizzie giggled, remembered their last conversation.

Mina pulled Lizzie's ear down to her, whispering dramatically, "Don't tell them or they'll all want some!"

Raye smacked the blonde upside the head. Mina scowled at her, rubbing the offended area, then sweetly continued, "Or some lovely french wine-"

"Which is what you'll be doing when I'm done with you," Raye cut in in a menacing low growl.

"Cool your jets! Jeez, you'll give yourself a heart attack before you even leave the teenage years," Mina chuckled, waving a nonchalant hand.

"Undoubtedly by you, nevertheless," Raye snapped back, temper on edge with all that had happened and from her worry for the silent blonde next to her.

"What do you want, Raye?"

"Hmm, a sundae."

"Me too!" Mina chimed in. "Extra hot sauce."

"Serena?"

"Nothing," the girl mumbed, head in her arms. She glanced up only for a moment to give each Scout a glare in turn, as if daring them to order something for her. Considering the blonde's previous outburst, no one wanted to prompt another tear session and respected her wishes, even if they didn't agree with the method she took to ease her sorrow.

Lizzie hurried away and an uncomfortable silence took over the Sailors' table. No one really knew what to say to break it.

"Er... dismal out, hmm?" Amy broached.

"Oh, yah," Lita replied, a bit too quickly. "Absolutely dreadful."

"Who agrees we just throw on our bathing suits and go swimming in puddles?" Mina giggled.

"Me!" they all called, excluding one. She was sighing, and knew they were just trying to liven up the tense atmosphere that had ladened on all at her response.

"I want to go home."

"What?"

Four heads whipped around to Serena, still wearing the same melancholy face.

"I said, I want to go home."

"Shouldn't you wait till the storm passes?" Raye said, just as thunder rumbled again, as if in agreeement.

"I'll be fine, Raye. You worry too much. I want to be alone," Serena near growled out, and everyone was astonished. Their sweet little Serena? Growling at them in clear anger?

"O-okay," Raye returned shakily, honestly speechless and more than a little worried by Serena's callously said comment. It wasn't in the blonde's nature. Well, neither was depression, or so they'd all thought.

Serena stood, pushing by everyone. She was so tired, and wanted to sleep and not have to think... think about Darien, think about her new malnurished body...

Raye caught a glimpse of her face; pale and milky white.

"Serena-" she began, but before the words she was going to say came out of her mouth, the blonde tripped, clutching the table. Or, it looked like she tripped. A closer look and the raven girl saw the blonde's legs shaking with the effort of holding herself up. The Moon girl's hand clutched the table, knuckles white. The other hand was at her head.

"I feel faint," she mumbled, almost incoherently.

"You haven't eaten at all today," Amy suddenly said, just realizing that this was their first eating stop. "Serena-"

"I'm not hungry!"

She straightened up suddenly, fury flashing in her eyes, and visible self-hate. "Serena do this, Serena you should do that... I'm sick of it! It's my life; leave me alone! I can deal with this!"

She whirled on her heel and ran from the cafe, mirroring a few days ago.

"Serena!" Raye called, jumping up to race after her. But a hand grabbed her arm and held the priestess back. Raye looked around. It was Lita.

The said brunette shook her head. "Let her go. She wants to be alone."

Reluctantly, and with a last yearning glance at the door, Raye slowly slid back down into the booth.

oOo

"Why do they keep badgering me? Why can't they leave me to my misery?" the blonde sobbed openly, tears mixing with rainwater. Lightening flashed and she held back a frightened whimper.

"I know they mean well... but I don't want to bring them in on my pain..." Serena said aloud, her thoughts spilling forth. She needed to get all these feelings off her chest.

Rambling and sorrow-filled, the blonde kept stumbling on, until a hard obstacle stopped into her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-"

Her eyes moved up as she quickly apologized, and her speech became slower and slower as they moved up. Black slacks, a pea-green jacket that could be spotted for miles, a face chiseled in perfection... her eyes came to stop on ones only a shade or two darker.

"Going."

Terror, sadness, horror, and even anger bubbled up inside her like a volcano bursting.

"YOU!"

"Serena," Darien choked out, eyes wide. Millions of emotions ran through his eyes. But the prominent one was shock, because a small hand reached up and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you! How _dare you_ even show your face to me! After all... after all..." Serena's face was contorted as she tried to say the words she'd been wanting to scream at him ever since the day of the break-up.

"Serena," the ebony haired man said again, voice pained. Whether from his feelings or the slap, Serena didn't know, but she didn't really care either way. Since when did Darien ever care for her? When he _broke up_ with her? He grasped her arm and Serena struggled.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" the one named Sailor Moon demanded furiously.

"Please, you've got to listen to what I have to say! That day-"

"Listen to you? _Listen to you?_ I don't give a damn what you've got to say!" Serena shouted. "Now let me go this instant!"

"Please, you've got to hear me out, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" Serena wailed, voice cracking. "Leave me alone! You've caused me enough pain!"

She ripped her arm free and ran, crying again, leaving the man in the rain far behind her, staring with an utterly broken expression she never saw.

It was as Darien had thought. She did not want to forgive him.

Or, she was unwillingly to listen to him.

And she had perfect right not to, Darien thought, but it did not stop the hurt that clouded his brain as he yearned for her love that he had lost... because of him and his stupid dreams. God, he hated himself and for following his original instincts, because it had cost him the most beautiful thing he had ever had.

oOo

"Damn you, Darien... damn you..." Serena sobbed, uncaring of where she went or where she ran to. She just needed to get away; get away from it all. Seeing him only made it hurt worse...

Unfortunately, Serena was not watching where she was going and suddenly found bright lights on her.

Two, very close, very bright lights.

Car headlights.

She didn't even have time to scream. It was too late.

She was a deer caught in headlights; headlights so near and going too fast that they surely would not stop. Terror engulfed her and Serena knew she was going to die.

Suddenly, something hard rammed into Serena from the side. It sucked all the breath from her, and she found herself feeling... weightless.

* * *

A/N: (Drumroll). Gah! What's happened? Review and you'll find out, since I update ASAP the more reviews I get! 

Check out my other stories! Not much else to say but REVIEW!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	10. Lament of the Odango

Disclaimer: Same one as always applies.

A/N- :-O That is the look on my face when I opened my inbox and found so many reviews! WOW! You guys really stepped up to the plate, good job! This is what I love! Thank you so, so, so much to: **melis, naughtybynature, cardcaptor eternity, mystic soilder, twilightlover05, mae-E, Red-Rose18, Connie, heatqueen, fan gurl, moonchild08, Jubilee Torch, Princess makkura, **and **Nathalie. **You all rock my world!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 10: "Lament of the Odango"

* * *

_Suddenly, something hard rammed into Serena from the side. It sucked all the breath from her, and she found herself feeling... weightless._

Before even she realized it, Serena and another, very strong, person were rolling; rolling and rolling away from the car and onto wet grass. The arms around her were nostalgic, and she knew very well who it was...

But her mind just couldn't comprehend the fact.

They came to a stop, side-by-side, scraped and panting but alive. And Serena looked up, shocked beyond measure, into Darien's face.

Her rescuer once again.

It was wet from the grass, and little pieces of the said green stuck to his black hair and face. Serena imagined she must look the same, but that thought crossed her mind only dazedly. He looked concerned and relieved all at once.

She tried to form words, but they stuck to the roof of her mouth and she just couldn't seem to get them out.

"Serena... are you... alright?" Darien panted out, running a worried hand over her scratched face.

"Are you alright!?"

"Are you two OK?"

"_What _were you _thinking_!"

Voices yelled to them from cars, but the sounds only dimly made sense- Serena was a little preoccupied with the feeling of Darien's warm hand still on her face, but then he retracted it and she unconsciously wished it back.

"We're fine!" Darien called to them, helping Serena up. He gave her another look-over. "You look fine. Good."

Then he turned on his heel and began hurrying away, but not before Serena caught the longing look on his face.

"D-Darien!"

The man whirled around in a blur, face almost hopeful.

"Yes?"

Serena swallowed. "Thank you."

With a jerky nod, the man who was Tuxedo Mask dashed away, leaving Serena to stare after his retreating figure, heart and mind in a jumble as the events washed over her.

What had just happened? Had Darien really... saved her? Even after all she'd said to him... even after she'd _slapped_ him?

Thoughts in an unintelligible jumble, the Moon Princess slowly made her way home.

Nothing made sense anymore. She thought Darien _hated_ her. He certainly never acted friendly to her when he saw her. So, what was this change in actions? Did he... dare Serena hope it... care for her?

_But he broke up with me_, the blonde countered. _He even told me his feelings weren't the same._

She closed the door softly and sank down it dejectedly.

_I'm so confused_.

The girl buried her head in her knees, hands tugging at each side of her golden halo.

Why was life so hard? Why was Darien such a mystery? One minute he acted coldly to her, the next, he was saving her life and trying to talk to her.

Serena suddenly flashed back to earlier, when she'd encountered him in the street. He had been trying to tell her something. Something about... that day. When he'd told her he didn't love her anymore.

A flash of regret hit Serena. What had he been saying? She'd been too angry too listen, and had reacted before thinking. She could be so compulsive like that; so emotion driven. And now, his words muddled in her head and she couldn't exactly remember what had been said.

"I'm so stupid," the girl muttered, hitting her head against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I listen?"

Tears formed in her crystalline blue orbs. Everything that had happened today suddenly weighed down upon her, like a heavy burden. The mall incident, the snapping at her friends, and now this...

"I hate living in confusion," she softly said, wiping the moisture away. "Why can't we be happy?"

"Serena?" a little voice broke in through her lamenting. Serena's head shot up. A pink head came into view through the shadows of the darkness of the house. Through the black created by the closed curtains and absence of the family, Serena saw a little worried face.

"Rini? What are you doing here?" Serena asked, trying to dry her face inconspiciously.

The child, holding her infamous Luna P, stepped closer to her. "Mama Ikuko is out shopping and dragged Sammy along. Papa Kenji is still at work."

She paused, then continued, "I'm worried about you, Serena. Why are you crying?"

Serena was shocked into speechlessness for the second time that day. Was the spore actually showing _concern_? And for _her_ no less?

"Is it Darien?" the pink spawn prodded. At the mention of his name, Serena suddenly remembered how Darien had been paying attention to Rini all the time lately, and her attitude turned frosty. It was partly that brat's fault he'd left her anyways!

Rini watched the emotions flicker across Serena's face like wildfire. "Are you OK?"

"Go away," the one associated with the moon responded coolly. Rini stepped back, mouth wide open and more than a little confusion and anger racing through her.

_What did I say wrong? I was only trying to help_, she thought, bewildered. Obediently, Rini scampered away from the moody one, perplexed as she made her way to Serena and her's bedroom. Then hurt settled in her throat, and the pink haired child held back a lump that threatened to overwhelm her. She'd only been trying to cheer up Serena. Is this what she got for being nice? For trying to comfort the girl who made her life miserable, when all she was trying to do was save her Mommy from the bad guys by trying to find the Silver Crystal in a different time period?

oOo

Later, Serena went up to her room, feeling guilty for her coldness at Rini. She was just very on edge today.

The girl was vaguely surprised to see Rini, fast asleep in her _own_ bed, for once. Generally, she slept in Serena's bed, for reasons Serena did not know. But still, this made her even more remorseful. It showed Rini wanted to get away from her, and while that had been Serena's original plan, now it just made her feel worse. It hadn't been Rini's fault. The little girl hadn't known what she was saying.

With a sigh, the blonde sank onto her bed, and with nothing else to do, followed suit with Rini. She drifted into a dream-filled sleep, where ebony-haired men plagued her as she desperately tried to gain sense in a rapidly perplexing world.

* * *

A/N: Let's have a repeat of last chapter's reviews, eh? That was splendlid! Made my day! Review, and I update faster!

Oh yes, and for any wondering, Darien didn't make up with Serena then because she _had_ just yelled at him and slapped him! He kind of thought Serena would flip out again if he tried to explain, and is waiting for the right time.

Review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	11. Playing With Hearts

Disclaimer: Does the Usagi wail at her misfortune of not being named Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Great reviews; thank you everyone! And enjoy the chapter!

**Important Note: **I may move the main characters around sometimes. Currently, this story is under the Rei and Usagi section, but to get more reviews, I may put it under the Usagi and Mamoru section (more readers go there). I just wanted to let you all know, and this won't happen till next chapter. I know some who don't have accounts just go to the characters section and get to stories that way, like I used to. And if you forget the title and a story has moved, it's pretty darn hard to find it. So, I'm letting you all know. If it isn't under Usagi/Rei, it's under Usagi/Mamoru. Got that? Hope so! But this is only a temporary move, when this story is done it will stay under Usagi/Rei. I'm only going to be switching back and forth for reviews sake. Yah, bad huh? But I am a review fanatic. :-D

THANK YOU: **Tropical Remix, cardcaptor eternity, mae-E, twilightlover05, x.spanish.eyes.x, heatqueen, Red-Rose18, Caytlyn Rose, **and **mystic soilder. **I loved 'um!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 11: "Playing With Hearts"

* * *

"Serena? Serena?" 

The urgent voice transferred slowly into Serena's sleepily sluggish mind.

"Serena, wake up!"

"G'way, Mom," she murmured, swatting at the hand shaking her. "Don't wanna get up."

"Darn right you will, Serena! It's now five minutes before eight!"

"Five minutes before eight!" Serena flew up, shouting. _"Five minutes before eight_! Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I did, many times! Each time you said you were getting up but never showed!" Ikuko cried indignantly, hands on hips as she watched her daughter scramble for her uniform. Vaguely, she thought Serena could run a marathon if she tried. Then she watched as her daughter gave the cat a dirty look, as if _she'd_ been at fault for not waking up Serena! Luna almost seemed to return the look.

But really, that was silly. Cats couldn't give glares, and nor could they understand those given to them!

Ikuko shook her head at her own odd thoughts, then left the tornado blur that was her daughter to do her work.

oOo

Darien cursed the rain falling from the sky like tears, wishing for the sun. He didn't know he had taken it for granted, but the previous luxury of basking in its warmth seemed almost foreign now.

He zoomed by Fruit Parlor Crown on his motorcycle, on the way to his university, and saw Elizabeth in the rain, looking annoyed and anxious all at once. He kicked the break and pulled up beside her.

"Anything wrong? You look like you need something."

"_Someone_, you mean! Andrew was supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago, but he hasn't shown and I'm going to be really late for school now!"

"I'll give you a ride, if you want. My university's just a few blocks from your school."

"Oh, thank you so much, Darien! It would mean so much!"

"Hop on," Darien said, cocking his head towards the small seat behind his. Lizzie slid in behind the ebony haired man.

"Boy, I am going to _kill_ Andy next time I see him!" the red haired teen swore.

Darien just laughed, and told her to hold on tight. He started up the engine, which roared to life instantly. And then they were off.

oOo

"I'm so late! I'm so late! Haruna's gonna _kill_ me!" Serena cried to herself, egging her legs to go faster. She held her bag above her head, but already her hair was soggy. Just great, late AND soaking wet. Ms. Haruna would have kittens in happiness, Serena thought sarcastically.

Serena gave the sky her 'I will punish you' look that promised doom to any in her way... the newest adversary, the slippery roads, because it _still_ hadn't stopped raining! Really, weathermen were absolutely good for nothing! They had been predicting a break in the rain this morning, but as of yet, the gloomy skies were doing no such thing. In fact, by the gloomy clouds, it looked like no stop would be seen all day.

"C'mon, faster Serena!" She pushed herself to run even faster. Damn, it must be past eight already; she'd taken so long to get out the door...

_Vrom Vrom!_

Serena looked towards the noise, and what she saw made her stop so fast, she almost ran into a pole. Her mouth slipped open in shock, and her face registered pure unbelief and even anger.

Parked at a stop light, engine humming, was Darien. But that wasn't what caused Serena's sheer horror. It was Lizzie, _one of her friends_, draped all over him in the backseat. Laughing. And holding him. Entirely too tightly, in Serena's opinion.

And Darien was laughing right back. From Serena's point of view, and since she couldn't hear what they were saying, he could have been flirting.

White hot anger licked at Serena's insides, and an emotion uncommon to her rose in the blonde.

Jealousy.

Red hot, burning jealousy.

Serena felt her hands shaking. She no longer could feel the chilly rain. Nothing but that all-consuming emotion. It was like a monster clawing at her insides. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, but the prominent ones were,

Is this all a game to him? Just playing with my heart?

The rescue from danger?

Trying to talk to me?

Was it all a sick game, 'Make Serena think I love her again, then leave her in the dust'?

The motorcycle roared to life, rousing the girl from her melancholy reverie as the light turned green. Darien and Lizzie zoomed off, never having seen the petrified Moon girl. All they left behind was the exhaust from the engine, and the sounds of their laughter still ringing clear in Serena's mind.

Without a second thought, the one associated with the moon turned, school forgotten. She'd skipped before; what did anyone care if she did again? Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

Darien had a new girlfriend.

oOo

_Click!_

Ikuko looked up from her wiping clean of the dishes, a confused expression settling itself onto her face. Kenji shouldn't be home yet, or any of the children. She poked her head out into the hall and gaped.

"_Serena_?" she gasped, taking in her daughter's haggard appearance and drooping shoulders. "What the... why aren't you in school, young lady?"

She could have lied. She could have said one in many things. That she was sick. That school was closed. But she didn't. She was unfeeling; numb; uncaring.

"I don't feel like it," Serena replied simply, turning around and starting up the stairs as her mother spluttered.

"You don't... _you don't feel like it_!? Serena Tsukino, you get right back down here this instant!"

Dutifully, the blonde turned, her face a mask. Ikuko was unable to tell how she felt from the listless look... was she even feeling at all? It was impossible to tell.

"Explain yourself, this instant!"

"I already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be alone," Serena sniffed icily. She turned on her heel and marched up to her room, ignoring her mother's barks to 'Get back down here!'.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Serena whispered, sorrow gracing her face for a moment. Then it was replaced by the facade of unfeeling as she slammed her bedroom door for effect.

Apparently, Luna wasn't out like usual, a factor Serena hadn't considered. One red eye opened slowly, then the second followed suit in a faster manner.

"Serena!?"

"Unless I've changed genders," Serena grumbled in a low snap, in absolutely no mood to explain.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Serena sank onto her bed, not saying anything for a moment. Then, "I've already had to go through this with Mom, and I don't want to do it again with you! So just go away."

"But Serena-"

Cold, hard, intense blue eyes snapped onto Luna's surprised ones. Luna flinched at what lay within. Or rather, what didn't. Because she saw none of the warm aura-ed Princess that usually resided in those pearly orbs. She just saw... nothing. This girl before her was a spector.

"Go. Away."

"A-alright," Luna responded shakily, jumping up and onto the windowsill. Gingerly, she looked back, but flinched again at the emotionless glare her charge was giving her.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Luna jumped out the window skillfully. She had to tell somebody. Raye came to mind, and the feline began racing off in the direction of TA Girl's School.

Once Luna was gone, Serena collapsed onto the bed in tears. For a while, she just sobbed uncontrollably, drowning in morose thoughts. Everything... everything had been culminating up to this point. And Serena just couldn't stand it anymore.

She couldn't stand life anymore.

Suddenly, with a calm Serena hadn't thought she could achieve, the girl sat up very slowly. She began breathing deeper; shallower. Then they came out quick and pinched as she really pondered; pondered about this idea she was forming.

Darien was gone; he did not care for her anymore. Lizzie had taken that place; that place in his heart Serena had always occupied. He had only been playing with her heart when he saved her. Without him though, and despite this knowledge Serena had attained, life was not worth living.

The Scouts and Luna did not need her. They would probably be glad if Serena wasn't on their team anymore. She was just a clumsy nuisance; besides, Raye would make a more competent leader than she ever would be. And Raye could take care of the Silver Crystal. All Serena was was a ditzy soldier who always needed saved. How could they possibly need her?

And Rini, Rini would be happy. She'd probably throw a party if Serena was gone. And her parents, and Sammy... well, considering their reactions if they found out she'd skipped school, it would be like Ikuko the Furious all over again.

Serena began to shake with all her suppressed and self-loathing emotions. A large lump formed in her throat, but she didn't cry again. There were no more tears left for this world, or for the bastard who broke her heart.

No one needed her. Not anymore. What use was there for a heart broken, crybaby, millenia-old Princess? One who should have died long, long ago, on the Moon Kingdom?

None.

And so, Serena made her decision. With trembling hands, she opened up her drawer and sifted away the contents to reveal a sharp knife she'd stolen, back when Darien had broken up with her.

In case it came to this point.

And it had.

Life had become too cruel a game to play.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo evil! Please review, the more I get, the faster I update! Will Serena follow through with this? Chicken out? Be saved? How will the Scouts and Darien react? 

Till next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	12. Visions and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. End of story (not literally!!).

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I just had to update as soon as possible for you guys, and I couldn't wait to post! LOL. Forgive me for the lack of a Japanese lunch for Raye; I'm not that knowledgable as to what the Japanese eat! The real drama will begin next chapter :-). Thank you sooooo much to: **sugar230, serenity11287, mae-E, Katie, Princess makkura, heatqueen, Caytlyn Rose, babigurl11592, spiegel-octopi, twilightlover05, cardcaptor eternity, mystic soilder, **and **Double G**. I was blown away by all the fantastic reviews! More more more!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 12: "Visions and Decisions"

* * *

Raye glanced outside gingerly, a small lunch bag in hand as she peeked around the door. She was trying to see if it had stopped raining enough that she could sit outside and eat her lunch. Her hopes were well-founded, for it wasn't. In fact, there wasn't even a drizzle! The sky was just a gloomy gray. The weatherman had been right about the break, for once! 

Raye shivered. The atmosphere seemed... cold. Like there was nothing up there in the heavens. No rain, as if the clouds had poured themselves out and could cry its tears no longer. It was a dismal silence that had descended upon Tokyo. And along with this feeling, Raye felt knots in her lower stomach, like something bad was going to happen...

But what?

Raye left the safety of her school and went out onto the grounds, and over to her favorite tree. It was a great big oak, usually full of great green leaves that would circle one's head in a canopy. Now though, the leaves looked soggy and water-worn from all the rain.

The raven haired priestess sighed, ignoring the cold, damp grass as she sat down beneath the towering oak. She opened up her bag, and pulled out a sloppily made sandwich. She nibbled on it a bit, the solitude figure in the melancholy surroundings. The kids at this school never really talked to her, or approached her. They were afraid of her powers, and some even labelled her a freak. Only when she had organized the school festival had they even remotely looked up to her in awe, but once that ended, things had gone back to normal. Raye thanked God every day for the gift called Serena, because she had opened up and accepted her without any questions or fear. And perhaps because of that, and Serena's pure, loving personality, she treated the blonde like a little sister. Of course, Serena was only a few months younger than Raye, but sometimes she acted a little younger than her age in her carefree way.

That was why Raye was scared to death of Serena's actions as of late. It seemed her best friend was slipping away rapidly, and no matter how hard she held onto the girl, she just trickled away like water in the hand.

Raye sighed, gazing up at the leaves above her, taking in there intricate details people normally ignored. In fact, people tended to do that with everything. They merely glanced at the world, but never really took time to enjoy it.

That was why Serena was so different. She relished in every aspect of everything, living or nonliving.

With a tiny bit of longing, Raye wished her friends could be here with her. It was a shame she didn't go to any of their schools; sometimes she did pine for company, even if the black haired miko preferred solitude most of the time.

It did get lonely, sometimes.

However, as Raye was thinking this, a midnight feline jumped up onto the brick wall beside the tree Raye was eating under, looking angry and concerned all at once.

"Luna?"

"Oh, Raye, I'm so glad I found you! It's Serena; something's wrong!"

"Wrong?" Raye was up in a flash, lunch completely forgotten. Her hands itched towards her transformation rod, and a determined look came over her features. Her violet orbs flashed with readiness.

Luna noticed the position and face Raye had taken on, so familar to her now. "Don't worry, it's not a youma. She just... is acting weird."

"In what way?" Raye inquired, slight confusion settling into her eyes.

"Well, she skipped school today-"

"WHAT!? How could she do something that brazen! If I see that Meatball Head, I swear-"

"That's not all. She apparently had a fight with her mom too, and was acting so unlike herself. And Raye," Luna said, in an almost scared and pleading tone, "I looked into her eyes, and it frightened me. It's like... Serena's gone. A shell of unfeeling."

Raye's gut clenched. "Do you think a youma possessed her or did something to her?"

"I don't know. She just came in and was all angry and cold."

"Serena..." Raye murmured, thinking about her depressed friend. Suddenly, as she uttered the name, the world went black to her vision.

_Serena sat on her bed, an undecipherable look over her face. In her hands, she was holding a knife, and turning it over and over in her hands. Her face was tearstained; her hair, disheveled. She kept alternately glancing at the knife and into space, in deep thought. The girl suddenly halted her hands, and brought the knife up to her face, staring at it intently. There was a dubious look in her eyes, but she never set the knife down._

_"I hate this world," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. "I hate Darien. I hate my life. I want it all to end."_

Raye gasped, surfacing up to reality. She leaned against the tree, fighting for enough air. Luna was below her, calling the fire maiden's name frantically.

"Raye! Raye! What's wrong!"

"We've got to go! Now!"

"What? Why?"

Raye let go of the tree, dizziness replaced by fear. It was like a wave, crashing onto her with the force of a boulder. The feeling was so great that Raye was nauseous to the point of throwing up.

"I had a vision."

"And?" Luna cried, watching Raye fight sickness.

"Serena's going to kill herself."

"WHAT!?"

"No time to explain; we've just gotta go though!"

At these words, the girl seemed to regain posure, but the terror was still racing through her veins, giving her adrenaline. She started running, Luna hot on her tail, going in the direction of Serena's house. She didn't even stop to think about the repercussions her skipping school would cause; that was trivial compared to the catastrophe that would occur if Raye didn't make it to her friend's house on time.

Her leader, Princess, and most of all, best friend's life was at stake.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... will Raye reach Serena in time? How will she react? And Serena? 

Review, and I update faster!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	13. Impressions Born Of Depression

Disclaimer: Er, wrong country. You're looking for Japan.

A/N: Wow, I guess putting this into the Usagi/Mamoru category helped things along a lot! My readers have doubled, as have the alerts, and OMG! What awesome reviews! This is for: **Eva C, Lady Razeli, cardcaptor eternity, sakuraK155, twilightlover05, mystic soilder, mae-E, Emily, Double G, Amydali86, Idsprincess, **and **heatqueen**. Thank you more than words can express!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 13: "Impressions Born Of Depression"

* * *

Raye knocked hard, breathing quick and fast as her heart raced itself into panic. 

"Oh God, please, open the door Mrs. Tsukino... please..." Raye prayed feverishly, thinking that if the door didn't open within three seconds, she was going to _break_ it down. Luckily, she was saved that approach as Ikuko opened the door.

"Oh, hello Raye. School out early?"

"I need to see Serena," was all the fire maiden said, racing by Ikuko and running up the stairs at top speed. She left behind a confused mother in her hurried wake.

"Please, Serena, don't do it... don't let me be too late," Raye nearly sobbed to herself, putting her whole feeling into her words. She could hear Luna panting behind her. The raven-haired girl spotted the door with the bunny on it immediately, and shot like a rocket towards her obstacle.

She didn't even notice when the door flew open without her even touching it. It was as if her raw power was going haywire. All that was going through her head was,

Must get to Serena.

Must get to Serena.

And so she did.

"SERENA, NO!" Raye cried, desperate, as she skidded into her friend's room and took in the scene.

Serena was on her bed, kneeling, knife poised at her heart and eyes squeezed shut. Dried tear tracks went down from them.

If Raye had only been a few seconds late, the knife would have been plunged into the girl's heart when she got there. Her Princess would have been gone. Dead.

But she had made it, just in time, and Raye praised the fates that be that they had delivered her at the right second.

Serena's eyes flew open in surprise to see a frantic Raye in her doorway, eyes wide and staring at the knife's position with something akin to worst fear shining in her eyes. Luna was below the fire priestess, gazing at Serena pleadingly.

"Raye?" Serena whimpered, getting up off the bed in shock, but the knife didn't move its position.

"Please, don't do it Serena," Raye pleaded desperately, eyes moving up to lock onto blue ones. "Serena."

Serena's hands began to tremble, but she still never moved the knife. "I can't take it anymore, Raye. I can't stand... everything..."

"Please. Serena, think about what you are doing!"

Serena bit her lip as her eyes filled. She finally began thinking about the consequences about her actions, rather than 'rewards'. And then it hit her.

She had been about to kill herself.

_Kill herself_.

"Oh... God..."

Serena dropped the knife as the words hit home, echoing through her head. The metal dagger hit the ground with a clink, and Raye moved into action, using her foot to slide it away. Luna promptly sat on the offending object. Serena didn't notice any of this, because she was in a state of shock.

"Raye... what was I _thinking_..." Serena moaned, collapsing to the floor. Raye knelt down in front of her, and Serena looked up into her comrade's face. Raye saw the deep sorrow and pain circling within the cerculean depths.

"I was really going to do it, Raye... How could I have been so impulsive and stupid..."

"You're in pain, Serena. You aren't thinking right; it's not your fault. Why did you want to do it?"

Serena gazed at the floor. "I saw him, Raye. With _Lizzie_. He... loves her. How could he!? After all... after all-"

Serena began crying softly. "After all we've been through together. Why, oh why, did our relationship fall apart?"

Raye gathered the sobbing teen into her arms, rocking back and forth soothingly as she stroked the golden halo head.

"I love him, Raye... I love him... I don't know if I can live without him," Serena mumbled, voice muffled through Raye's school shirt.

"He's a bastard, Serena. He isn't worth your time. He's a bastard because of the way he treats you," Raye said forcefully, but Serena shook her head.

"I can't help it. I'm in love with a bastard, and I can't help it."

Raye didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, their compassionate moment was broken by a beeping. It was coming from Serena's nightstand, where her communicator lay. Raye stood, and seeing as Serena didn't move from her spot, she got it.

The clasp opened to reveal Sailor Jupiter's face on the screen.

"Serena, there's-" Jupiter stopped, then began again in surprise. "Raye!?"

"I'm at Serena's. She... couldn't get to the communicator. What's wrong?"

"Oh, well... um, there's a droid in the park. It took some kids' energy, but we know it's here for Rini. It was her class here."

"Is Rini OK?"

"We're protecting her, but we need Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon! The droid's strong." As if to prove a point, Sailor Mercury's cry of pain was heard in the background.

"Hurry!"

"We'll be there," Raye said, but not without a glance back towards Serena worriedly. Was it safe to let the girl fight in this state?

Jupiter ended the connection and Raye set the communicator back onto the stand. She went back to Serena and crouched back down to her eye level.

"There's a youma in the park."

"I heard," Serena responded dully.

"Do you want to go? If not, it's OK. I don't think you're well enough to fight," Raye suggested, worry laced into her tone.

Serena snorted. "You would wish that, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Raye said, truely taken aback.

Serena gave Raye a contempuous glare. "You think I'm incompetent. The Sailor Scouts don't need me. I'm a nuisance."

"What would give you that idea!?" Raye exclaimed, but her own mind answered her: depression.

"You don't need me," was all Serena said. "Go on yourself."

"Serena, listen to me," Raye said firmly, grabbing Serena's chin and forcing her to look her in the eye so Serena could see the truth staring back at her. "You are our leader. Without you, the Sailor Team would fall apart... heck, there wouldn't even be a Sailor Team! You are the strongest Scout; we look up to you for guidance; we rely on you to defeat the droid and give us strength. We need you, Serena. _You are not a nuisance_."

Serena swallowed as Raye let go of her. Raye saw many emotions swirl by Serena's face, but finally it settled on gratitude.

"Thank you, Raye," she smiled. "I'll come."

Raye beamed and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go kick some Negabutt!"

* * *

A/N: There ya go! I updated very fast for all my awesome reviewers! Remember, the more who review, the faster I update! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	14. The Fool's Flirt

Disclaimer: If I have lotsa pictures and movies and episodes, does that qualify as "owning" Sailor Moon? LOL!

A/N: Wow, what positive feedback, I loved it! Woohoo! And we've passed the 100 reviews mark! Thank you all for sticking with me and for being such great reviewers!

Thank you soooooo much **cardcaptor eternity, mae-E, Lady Razeli, mystic soilder, twilightlover05, sakuraK155, spiegel-octopi, moonrabbit04, heatqueen, Double G **and** MadaMag.**

You will see that this will be similar to the english dub episode "Prediction of Doom", although not exactly the same. I have changed lots of stuff to fit it to my story. Oh yes, and since this story using the english names, I'll be using the english attacks too.

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 14: "The Fool's Flirt"

* * *

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars reached the park just as Sailor Jupiter was blasted into a tree, a very frightened Rini held tightly in her arms protectively. 

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried in anguish.

"Sailor Moon! You're here!" the pink haired girl in the brunette's arms exclaimed happily. She knew now that everything would be alright; her ultimate protector was here and could defeat the monster.

Sailor Moon's raven haired comrade beside her turned burning eyes on the youma, a strange looking one with blue hair and a blue suit. It had an odd handle in its head, but she had no clue as for what. All that she cared about was that this creature had just sent Jupiter into a tree, and for that, it was going to be severely chastised, in the name of Mars!

"You're going to pay for that!" The fire maiden shouted in threat, foregoing introductions. She let her angry power gather in her fingertips, then drew the fingers together and pointed them at the blue droid. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The youma just cackled and swished her hand, flicking the fire away lazily. "You cannot defeat me that easily!"

The attack rebounded back on the two and Mars egged Sailor Moon away quickly. The fire ball left a sizzling hole where they had just been.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury's voice shouted, leaving the area in a hazy white mist. Using this to her advantage, Sailor Moon dashed over to where Jupiter was groaning under the tree.

"Jupiter! Are you OK?"

"I will be in a minute," she moaned, but smiled nevertheless. Sailor Moon's eyes softened.

"I'll protect Rini. You regain strength and try to hide. I can take her," the girl said, taking Rini out of the brown haired Thunder Scout's arms. Suddenly, Jupiter's hand shot out and grabbed hers, so Sailor Moon gave her an inquiring look.

"I'm not going to hide. I must fight with the others. But you stay safe and protect Rini."

The Moon Scout nodded, tugging Rini behind the tree as Jupiter got up, albeit a bit unsteadily, and rushed back into battle. By now, the bubble haze was ailing, and Serena could hear her friends' cries of war.

Then, she felt a tugging on her navy mini skirt. She looked down at Rini, who looked a mixture of scared over the youma and happy to be protected by Sailor Moon.

"You won't let them take me, will you?"

"Of course not," Sailor Moon responded firmly, but just as she said that, the tree they were hiding behind was blasted into mere pieces of bark. The teen acted fast, turning her body so it was protecting Rini from the sharp objects. She cried out as they hit her back with terrible force, but thanked the fates that none were embedded.

"There you are, Rabbit!" the droid called. "Come with me!"

"I won't let you take her! You're a fool to think I'll even let you _near _her!"" Sailor Moon ground out, shifting so she could stand but so Rini was still safely behind her body. She winced as her back stung, but was forced to ignore it as she regarded her adversary with determination.

"Oh, so I'm a fool? I beg to differ, little girl. _You_ are the fool for flirting with danger so!" the youma cried derisively. It clasped its hands together and a beam of light shot out from its forehead. Sailor Moon grabbed Rini and dodged the mysterious beam. It made a crack in the ground, leaving the Moon girl wondering,

_What _was_ that_?

"You cannot run for long, Sailor Moon! My hypnosis beams will hit you eventually!"

"Hypnosis beams!?" the blonde gasped, making sure Rini was protected by her body again.

"They will put you into an eternal sleep... you will never wake up!" the droid hissed, shooting beam after beam. Sailor Moon barely dodged them.

"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"

Venus' heart chain seemed to come from nowhere, but it wrapped itself around the youma. However, the said monster only smiled menacingly as it saw Sailor Moon glance over at Venus.

Her momentary distraction was the fatal mistake.

"Got you now," the youma whispered, shooting a deadly beam her way. Sailor Moon saw it all too late, and knew she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge. Even if she was able to, Rini would be hit instead.

Her decision was made even before she thought it through.

With quick-acting, she shoved Rini from her. The child skidded across the pavement with a cry of pain just as the ethereal, silvery beam struck Sailor Moon in the back.

The girl gave a shudder and dropped to the ground almost instantly, eyes closed. The youma gave a triumphant cry, then dissolved into a swirling wisp of black smoke in the sky.

"You will never be able to wake her up; she will lose all her energy and die," the swirling ball emitted maliciously. The Scouts shouted in surprise as the smoke flew down and went right into Sailor Moon's slightly open mouth.

"SAILOR MOON!" Rini screamed, picking herself up off the ground and running at the said limp one. The other Scouts were close behind, and Venus picked the girl up off the ground worriedly.

"What just happened?" Mars asked tearily, crouching down next to Venus to feel the girl's forehead.

"I don't know-" Mercury began, but her words changed into a gasp of shock as Sailor Moon's body began to glow and shimmer.

"What is that?" Jupiter said, aghast.

"I think its her energy being stolen," Mercury replied in a tight, stricken voice. These words left the Scouts dazed and fearful.

If they didn't find some way to stop it, Serena would die.

"Bring her to the bench over there!" Jupiter said, and Venus lifted the petite, malnurished girl into her arms.

"She's so light," the Goddess of Love and Beauty whispered, face unreadable as they laid her on the bench. Mars touched her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why won't she wake up?" the forgotten little girl asked from below Mercury. Said blue clad soldier gazed down at Rini, seeing the concern written across her face.

"It'll be alright. We'll... we'll find a way to wake her up," she said soothingly, but internally was trying to believe her own words.

However, many minutes later saw the Scouts driven into panic. After slapping her cheeks, shaking her, and Mars' scrolls and healing charms, Sailor Moon was still unconscious and still losing energy. Mercury felt her forehead, but what she found made everyone's terror grow tenfold.

"She's growing cold," the smartest Scout whispered.

"No... NO! Sailor Moon, you are going to wake up this _instant_!" Sailor Mars yelled, slapping Sailor Moon across the face, as if that would help.

"Don't you leave me..." she murmured brokenly. The priestess began sobbing heart-wrenchingly as Venus gathered her into her arms, her own shoulders shaking with her own crying.

Jupiter continued tapping her leader's cheeks, softly whispering to the girl to not leave them. Mercury too was tearing up, but she continued monitoring her friend's status and was using her computer to try and find some way to wake the blonde.

"It's no use... I can't come up with anything!" the blunette muttered, typing faster and faster. Below, Luna was looking from broken, sad face to broken, sad face.

She had to _do_ something!

She couldn't just sit here while her charge died of energy loss!

She had to get someone!

The face of Darien Chiba came to her mind, clear as day.

If anyone could help Serena, it was him. Luna knew deep down that Darien had to feel some sort of love for his princess; after all, why would he have saved her?

The feline made her decision, and fled the battle with the speed of a car, jumping over rooftops in her haste to the large apartment complex where salvation lay.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! I did it, I did it, I did it! (continues her sort of scary victory dance). I updated within the space of a day, again! I. Am. Good! I. Am. Amazing! Tee hee, I'll stop now. I'm on vacation so that's why I'm getting out these chapters like crazy! However, I may be busy for a few days so it may be a teeny bit longer wait, but nothing drastic! 

Review, and I update fast the more I get!

Til next chapter,

I am always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	15. Too Late To Say Sorry

Disclaimer: Call me in a couple days, kay? Maybe by then me and Toei will have reached some agreement...

A/N: You guys just plain astound me into speechlessness. You are always such great reviewers; thank you! This is for: **serenity11287, Baby Luna Kitty, twilightlover05, sakuraK155, cardcaptor eternity, jaz021, teenychristinie, moonrabbit04, mae-E, heatqueen, Amydali86, Lady Razeli,** and **Double G. **I'm so lucky to have such faithful reviewers!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 15: "Too Late To Say Sorry"

* * *

_Darien looked down at the blonde odango in his arms with love. She looked so beautiful in her silk, pure white wedding dress that it just took his breath away. The diamond ring on her right hand glittered as she reached up and stroked his face._

_"Oh Darien, finally, we can be happy together," Serena murmured, locking onto his lips with all the passion she could give._

_Darien moaned into her kiss. "Serena..."_

_"I love you," she sighed, breaking away from him. Suddenly, his new wife screamed as she was forcibly ripped from his embrace._

_"SERENA!"_

_Darien desperately tried to reach her, but she was unattainable. A vision of the said woman in her Princess garb came to the ebony haired man. She gazed at him with something like sorrow, then drifted away. Rocks and debris flew up from the ground, blocking Darien's vision of her. He called Serena's name again, but she was gone._

_The scenery shifted, and Darien was standing in a desolate place. All around him was absolute nothingness; nothing but the gray, almost colorless ground and his own pain. Darien collapsed to the ground, moaning as the voice came to him again, like so many nights before._

_"Darien, you must stay away from Princess Serenity. Her safety, your safety, the safety of the entire planet rests on you staying away from her. If not, Serena will be in terrible danger, and she will die."_

_Darien stood in anger, fists balled._

_"How do I know you're for real? This is... just a dream! How do I know you are telling the truth!?" he cried furiously. Only an echo of the mysterious man's enigma speech came to him._

_"Serena will be in terrible danger, and she will die..."_

_But then, something happened._

_Something that hadn't ever before in these dreams._

_It went on. _

_The scenery shifted once more, and Darien was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the churning white and blue ocean below. Jagged rocks lined the way down. He looked up, dizzy at the height, and was surprised to see Serena, not a far distance from him, also regarding the ocean._

_"Serena!"_

_She looked around, dressed as Princess Serenity. Her face was expressionless though, and her eyes were cold and dark. Darien shivered under that gaze. What was wrong with her?_

_"What do you want?" she spoke menacingly, eyes never leaving Darien's._

_"I want to ask for your forgiveness! Please, I only broke up with you because I dreamed you would die if I didn't!" Darien cried, pleading in his voice._

_Her intense eyes narrowed hatefully. "Why should I accept your forgiveness? It is too late, Endymion... Darien... You broke my heart for the last time. In the end, it was not some befallen disaster that killed me. It was you. It was the love you stole from me."_

_"NO! Serena-"_

_Serena looked away from him and then, to Darien's horror, stepped off the cliff to her icy death._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Darien rushed to look over the edge, but saw only the sinister, swirling rage of the ocean below, inexorable in its roar and ripple._

_Serena was gone, but her words drifted back up to Darien on the wind:_

_"It's too late to say sorry."_

Darien awoke with a shuddery gasp, breathing deeply in what could be classified as hyperventilating. But what woke him up was not his eery nightmare. It was the cat that now sat on his floor, red eyes desperate.

"Darien! We need your help!" the feline implored. "No one but you can save her, I know it..."

"What- what are you talking about?" the man asked, nonplussed and still fighting for control over his accelerated breathing.

"Sailor Moon was put under an eternal sleep spell! Only you can help her!" Luna cried in explaination. "Please, save her! I know you still care for her, deep down..."

Darien looked away, out the open window and into the afternoon sky. A soft breeze played with his hair. Classes had ended, and right when he got home, the man of the roses had gone straight to bed in fatigue, a probably not so good idea considering the dream he'd had.

When he didn't say anything, Luna cut straight to the point.

"She's _dying_! She's about to run out of time; go to her!"

Darien head snapped back as a look of determination settled on his features, no need to think now about whether to go or not.

He would not let her die.

He would _not_ let his dream come true in any way!

_Hold on, Serena! Don't leave me! I'm coming!_

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... what will happen? I'm sure you can probably guess, if you've seen "Prediction of Doom", but remember! My story is a little different from that episode and will go a little bit differently! Oh, and sorry that chapter was a little on the short side, but hey. Next will make up for it. 

Tee hee, **Lady Razeli** gave me the idea for doing a Sailor Says... "If you're depressed and know it, then DO NOT GO FIGHTING EVIL MONSTERS ON ANY CONDITION!!! Sailor Moon Says!" LOL!

Review, because the more who do, the faster I update!

Yours always,

**AngelMoon Girl**

Goddess of the Pen and Wielder of the Power of Stories


	16. Kiss of the Saber

Disclaimer: Er, if I say yes, all Sailor Moon fans will hunt me down and kill me in the middle of the night with their moon sceptors... so, no.

A/N: (sniff sniff) We're nearing the end of this story, but I am so proud of all my reviewers for really stepping up to the plate and delivering their best every chapter! For last chapter, I have to thank: **moonrabbit04, Caytlyn Rose, Lady Razeli, spiegel-octopi, serenity11287, twilightlover05, Idsprincess, sakuraK155, Jubilee Torch, Double G, heatqueen, cardcaptor eternity, mae-E, defyentropy, Reviewer, **and **mystic soilder**. Wow, the most reviewers for a chapter yet! (Does happy dance).

Unfortunately, email alerts aren't working so when you do receive notification, read, enjoy, and review! Sorry it's a little short, but I'm really busy so writing time is hard to find!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 16: "Kiss of the Saber"

* * *

The chilly wind slapped at Tuxedo Mask as he zoomed to the park on his motorcycle, the cold biting at him like a thousand knives, but he didn't feel it. His mind was on fire with worry and determination, and his lips formed in the word "Serena" over and over again. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, thoughts and pleas to the heavens racing through his brain as fast as he was driving. 

_Hurry, hurry. Please wait for me, Serena... I love you..._

_I will not let you die._

_I refuse._

But would destiny deliver him in time?

He tried not to think about what would happen if it didn't. No, he could not think like that.

The park came into view and the ebony-haired caped crusader rounded the corner in a blur. Immediately, the sorrowful group came into view, grouped around their leader like she laid upon her casket, not a bench.

"Oh god, no," Darien choked out, catching sight of Sailor Moon, Serena's, pale face that glimmered as she lost more and more energy. "NO!"

He kicked the brake and launched off his bike desperately, running to her side. Almost dream-like, Serena's protectors parted for him. They knew, somehow, Tuxedo Mask would find some way to save her. It was like a whisper in their hearts, and they knew this was the hope they'd lost; this was the man to save their Princess. They moved away to give the grief-filled man room.

He held the key to returning Serena back to her normal self.

Tuxedo Mask gingerly lifted Sailor Moon's light body off the bench, and shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Sailor Moon! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

The girl made no responding movement.

"Please, Sailor Moon!"

Her eyelids didn't even move. Tuxedo Mask let out a despairing noise, holding her petite body he knew so well close to him. How could he save her? How could he awake his little bunny?

_Oh Darien..._ her voice sighed in his head. Tuxedo Mask looked down at her face, almost peaceful in his arms. So loving and caring, yet so pale and lifeless... He felt so terrible for all she'd faced because of him. And now, he was losing her all over again.

"I love you," he whispered for only her to hear. "And I'm so, so, sorry. Please, wake up."

Then, he moved his head down and captured her slightly open lips in a fierce kiss, one that he'd been wanting to give her for so long. And suddenly, her body grew warm and Tuxedo Mask drew back as her mouth let out little feathery breaths, warm to the feel. He watched as an unseen wind lifted her hair and skirt, then she collapsed into his arms.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, meeting black and realizing just who was holding her.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

She looked up, into her said savior's stormy blue orbs. She only saw relief with in, rather than contempt.

"I'm so glad, Sailor Moon," he smiled, and the girl felt her heart flutter.

_He does care for me, he has to, he wouldn't have saved me if he didn't!_

She smiled back, but the youma's harsh voice interrupted their passionate moment.

"How rude of you to interrupt her sleep, caped boy!" The monster grabbed the handle sticking out of its head and yanked. A saber slithered out of its head.

"You'll pay!"

The youma flew at the couple, arm outstretched and sword going in for the kill. Its face was contorted in hate.

Tuxedo Mask looked around just as Sailor Moon shouted, "Watch out!" She shoved him from her just as the sharp saber slashed her side.

"SAILOR MOON!" her friends and Darien screamed, powerless to stop the fast-moving youma.

Pain-filled and almost delirious, Sailor Moon conjured her Moon Sceptor, and swished it at the youma.

"Moon... Sceptor... Elimination..." she gasped out in a voice laced with agony. She clutched at her side as it sent white hot pain all over. The pink power flew at the youma and dissolved it into dust. An ornate Nega Moon jewel fell from the droid's dusted head and collapsed into the heep that was once its owner. The dark light within blinked and flickered out, but Sailor Moon didn't see it. Her vision was going steadily black and all she could feel was the all-consuming agony from her side.

The girl dropped the Sceptor, unable to hold it in her weak and shaking hand. She pulled her other arm away from her side, and was shocked to see her white glove stained red all the way up.

"Oh," was all that escaped her mouth, then the world turned into a dark abyss and Sailor Moon fell to the ground, transformation shifting back into Serena.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... er... please don't come hunt me down! I know, I know, evil! I must punish myself in the name of the moon! I'll update ASAP, and remember the more who review, the faster I update! 

Oh yes, and remember, Rini was there! And she didn't know Serena was Sailor Moon! You'll see what happens, and Mars will have some choice words for poor Tuxedo Mask... And what will happen to our Serena??

Review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	17. Fire Warrior's Fury

Disclaimer: Since you've all made it clear I must update ASAP, here's the chapter without further ado, and I think you know I own nothing but this fic :-D

Thank you so much to: **Double G, spiegel-octopi, Baby Luna Kitty, Caytlyn Rose, Anno, serenity11287, twilightlover05, SkaterXGalXMily, mae-E, Lady Razeli, heatqueen, sakuraK155, LilMissManda, mystic soilder, Connie, cardcaptor eternity, **and **Inara Cabot**. Yay, you all make me smile so much every time I read your great reviews!

Unfortunately, I'm back in school so updating will probably be back to maybe once a week, unless I get lucky and have no homework or somehow find time in my busy schedule. But don't worry, I would never abandon a story so if it seems like it has been a while, I am probably busy, but will update ASAP.

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 17: "Fire Warrior's Fury"

* * *

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask shouted hoarsely, in utter disbelief as he watched his angel fall to the ground, her own blood all over her arm and white school shirt sticking to the wound. 

"Serena... Serena's Sailor Moon!?" Rini shouted, eyes wide. "No, no... how could she... Sailor Moon!?"

"It's true, Rini," Mercury said softly to the girl below her, eyes never leaving her friend as Tuxedo Mask rushed over and scooped the unconscious one into his arms. However, the raven-haired warrior beside the blue genius had something to say about that.

"Oh no you don't!"

Tuxedo Mask turned, bewildered and carrying his burden like a precious child as a furious red Sailor Scout marched up to him. Fire positively poured out of her dagger-like eyes, and the voice she cried to him with was full of anger and malice. It was a testament to how much protection she felt over her Princess.

"How _dare_ you even _touch_ her!?"

"W-what?"

"You give her to me this instant!"

"No," the ebony crusader responded, taking a step back and holding his odango with a tighter hold. Even as he did so, Mars grabbed Serena and began trying to tug her from the man's grasp.

"Let. Her. Go," she demanded fiercely, punctuating each word bluntly, like an axe descending and marking death if her leader was not given to her. She pulled, but Tuxedo Mask gave no heed or loosened his grip.

"No!" he returned again, matching her icy tone. "Why should I? I need to get her to a hospital!"

"No you aren't! We are!"

"I can take care of her perfectly well my self," Darien spoke coldly, eyes burning holes into Mars'. The girl growled and let profanity fall.

"Look. You are nothing but a fucking bastard. Why should we trust you? All you've done is hurt Serena; you don't care about her one inch."

The Scouts watching on in shock felt their mouths pop open in astonishment. Mars _never _swore so badly, unless she was seriously pissed.

"I care about her more than anything," the college aged super hero cut through her words, the proclamation sincere and heartfelt. However, Mars didn't see it so. She barked in harsh laughter.

"You? You didn't give a damn when you dumped her! You didn't give a damn when you saw her pain! Her sorrow! What we had to face every day... So why should you care now?" the miko retorted, gasping in her fervor and relishing in being able to give Darien a piece of her mind. The man deserved it after everything he'd done.

She watched as the victim of her berating turned stricken and pale at her words. Then, quietly, but in a voice that made everyone shiver, she said, "She tried to kill herself today. Because of you. She saw you and Lizzie together."

"No...no... I didn't know- I didn't mean for her to... oh God, I had no clue it was that bad, I would've..." he rambled incomprehensibly, as the fire maiden's menacing voice repeating over and over in his head.

_She tried to kill herself today. Because of you._

_Because of you._

No, no, it couldn't be true, it couldn't...

But Darien knew it was. He looked down at the girl in his arms, down at her face, and he saw even in unconciousness her pain. Her sorrow. Her heartbreak.

How had things gotten so out of hand? It was all really his fault.

"You don't deserve her," Mars spoke viciously, breaking through his thoughts. "You're killing her."

_You're killing her._

_You're. Killing. Her._

_Oh, God._

Those words were what hurt the most, and they cut like knives into his very soul. Hot tears threatened in his eyes and it was so hard reigning them in. He knew, deep in his heart, that those terrible words were true. In some warped way, his dream was coming true. His first one, and the one that followed. Princess Serenity's voice came to him suddenly, reminding him of the eery premonition and the truth of the cold words.

_Her intense eyes narrowed hatefully. "Why should I accept your forgiveness? It is too late, Endymion... Darien... You broke my heart for the last time. In the end, it was not some befallen disaster that killed me. It was you. It was the love you stole from me."_

He had been warned to stay away from her; to end their relationship or she would die.

And so he had.

And in effect, she was dying, _because _of the break-up and his distance.

Irony had a very twisted sense of humor.

"I love her. I always have. You've got to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt my Princess," Tuxedo Mask spoke in a strained voice, as if it were hard for him to breath. "If you'll let me explain-"

But he was cut off by Rini, crying out and sagging against Sailor Mercury, and all tongue lashing was momentarily forgotten.

"Rini!?"

Rini opened her eyes when she saw Sailor Mercury clutching at her and the Senshi looking down at her with concerned faces.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel... dizzy all the sudden... and tingly," she slurred, eyes struggling to stay open. "There's a pain in my chest..."

"Mercury..." Jupiter shakily asked, but the blue highbrow shook her head, as if saying she didn't know what was wrong.

"Please, Mars, Tuxedo Mask, the longer we stand here fighting, the more blood Serena loses. We've got to put aside our anger and differences and get her to a hospital before we jeopardize her life any longer," the Soldier of Wisdom put in, gathering an almost incoherent Rini into her arms. "And Rini should be looked at too. She must have been hit when the tree exploded; maybe she's hurt!"

Mars let go of Serena very reluctantly, but her fiery words she had saved especially for the jerk holding her leader weren't dried up yet. However, a more pressing matter was at hand and she entrusted Tuxedo Mask with her Princess, albeit very discomforted by doing so.

She shifted her transformation into her civilian form and everyone else followed suit.

They really didn't feel like causing a ruckus by having the Sailor Scouts just waltz into the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Review, and remember, I will be updating ASAP! Other than that, hope you enjoyed and (sniff) only two more chapters left! Oh yes, and here's a little bit of info for you all:

One, remember Mars never knew about Darien saving Serena from being hit by a car!

And two, some of you a bit unfamilar with Sailor Stars are probably wondering what the heck is wrong with Rini. As you know, Sailor Moon shielded Rini from the blast and received it all herself, so it's not that making Rini faint and "tingly". In fact, Rini is like this because of Serena. Remember, she cannot live if Serena or Darien die, so perhaps this is giving you all a clue as to where Serena is health-wise (cough). Those who have seen or know the beginning of Stars know what I mean by "tingly" (Rini begins disappearing since Darien was kidnapped by Nehelenia).

Until next chapter,

I am always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	18. Not Too Late To Say Sorry

**This is not a new chapter! This is a repost of chapter 18, except editted. Because Andrew is NOT Lizzie's older sister! (LOL) Glad people thought it was funny though, and I was given quite a few hilarious reviews from people imagining Andy as a girl :-D So, here is the reposted chapter 18, with Andrew as Lizzie's older brother. Sorry!**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is my drug (see her rocking and humming the theme song). But it is not mine to own.

A/N: Wow, I am so blown away! Thank you **Caytlyn Rose, Baby Luna Kitty, mae-E, Lady Razeli, jaz021, serenity11287, cardcaptor eternity, Double G, Jz, twilightlover05, sakuraK155, Idsprincess, Inara Cabot, heatqueen, Connie, **and **moonrabbit04**. I am just so proud and happy to have such faithful reviewers that have stuck with me for so long. You brighten my world and encourage me to write faster. I hope you will continue your fantastic feedback for this penultimate chapter.

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 18: "Not Too Late To Say Sorry"

* * *

Four civilianed Sailor Scouts, Rini, and one Darien Chiba sat on comfy chairs in a sterile white waiting room, silence sovereigning their forlorn group as they sat with folded hands and jittery feet. Everyone was worried about Serena, as they hadn't heard anything since she had first been taken away to the intensive care room. 

_Serena was loaded onto a stretcher and wheeled away to intensive care, almost immediately after she was brought in in Darien's arms. Desperate, Raye cornered the doctor and pressed him for information._

_"Your friend is in critical condition at the moment. She's lost a lot of blood and will need more injected into her system. The wound must also be stitched up and we saw that she has some bruises on her back that will need examined. With luck, she'll pull through within a few hours, once she has more blood and the injury is sealed."_

And that was all they'd heard about their fallen leader. That was an hour ago, and a certain raven-haired priestess was getting agitated.

_Very_ agitated.

Said miko licked her lips and twisted her hands in worry.

"If they don't give us more information soon, I'm gonna strangle that nurse over there."

"Raye, we musn't jump to violence, they'll give us some news soon," the voice of reason reassured the fiery maiden.

"Or better yet, I'll burn her until she breaks!"

"Raye, are you listening to me?"

"_A-my_! I'm only joking, you know that! But seriously, if that doctor doesn't show soon, I will."

Amy patted her edgy friend, careful not to jostle sleeping Rini in her lap. A little while after Serena had been taken away, the Scouts had managed to get Rini examined for any injuries (they'd told the doctors that she'd been involved in the youma attack Serena'd been in, although nothing about Sailor business was mentioned). However, the doctor who'd looked the child over said she was perfectly healthy. He surmised the girl had just felt faint at the sight of her "cousin's" blood. The Scouts had only agreed, after all, Rini was looking much better and was regaining healthy color to her face.

"Perhaps to pass the time, Darien could explain himself, as he promised he would," Mina put in, looking over to the said ebony-haired hero that sat across from the four in his own chair.

Raye growled at him, the venom back in her voice. "I agree. Because at the moment, if you don't start talking, I'm going to tear you _limb _from_ limb_!"

And she meant it this time.

Darien sighed, wondering where to begin.

"I guess it all starts with my dreams," he began, but was promptly cut off by Lita.

"Dreams? What dreams?" she repeated suspiciously.

"If you'll listen, I'm sure he'll tell you," Amy quietly and gently soothed her friend, lulling her into silence.

"Anyways, I'd have this... dream, every night. Serena... Serena and I would be getting married, but just before we'd kiss, or sometimes right after, she'd be ripped from me. I'd see her, flying away, but would be unable to reach her. It was so... painful not to be able to save my Sere. Then there'd be this awful voice, telling me that if I didn't stay away from Serena, the planet would be unsafe and Serena would die.

"At first, I didn't listen to it. I thought, how could Serena possibly die if I didn't stay away from her? I love her! We could endure any challenge- right? But the dreams came even more frequently, until I could no longer ignore them. It wasn't a normal nightmare, I soon realized. It was a premonition. So, I broke up with Sere. Until today, I don't think I really realized just how hard Serena was taking it..."

His words were met with pondering silence as the Sailors mulled over this new information. It was a decidedly frightening choice, and each girl wondered...

Would they have done the same?

If they'd had premonitions about their friend dying if they weren't distanced from them, would they have done so?

"I think I understand your reasoning, but you haven't seen Serena these past weeks. She's been terrible, like part of her has been ripped out," Mina said to Darien, who in turn lowered his head with shame.

"I know that now. I wish... I wish I hadn't listened to the stupid dreams. All this has done is make everyone depressed, and I almost lost Serena for good because of it." His confession was genuine; heartfelt, and there was the merest suggestion of tears behind his voice.

"Why didn't you try explaining this to Serena?" Lita inquired. "She would have understood."

"I did, but every time she would either run or refuse to listen. You're the first ones I've finally been able to tell."

"That doesn't explain what happened between you and Lizzie. Serena said she saw you two together this morning," Raye prompted icily, not quite convinced but at least beginning to gain an understanding of just what had occurred these past weeks.

"Nothing happened between us, Raye. You've got to believe me. Lizzie needed a ride to school and I took her since Andrew was late. That's all that happened; nothing more," the college student explained patiently, his blue eyes earnestly truthful.

"Wait, wait, wait. Backtrack! What does Andrew have to do with this?" a confused Warrior of Love and Beauty cut in, waving her hands to break the conversation for a moment.

"You mean you don't know?" Darien, surprised, asked.

"Know _what_?" Lita stressed, a little indignant since she felt like an ignorant five year old.

"That Andrew is Lizzie's older brother!"

"WHAT!?" The two yelled, then hearts popped out of both of their eyes as they sighed dreamily. Darien shook his head in unbelief and a little dramatized disgust.

Lovesick puppies, they looked like.

"Are you telling me you girls never knew that?"

Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"Lizzie never told us," Amy spoke, but Raye was fast to return the conversation to her terms.

"OK, OK, Lizzie is Andrew's little sister, amazing. Now, can we get back to Serena? I need more information before I can fully believe you. Why are you always spending so much time with Rini? Serena was always whining about how she felt replaced."

Darien looked over to the slumbering pink halo head in Amy's lap, and it appeared to the others that he was struggling for words.

"I feel... connected to her somehow. Not like with Serena, but still in a deep way. She's... familar to me somehow, and I'm sure you've all noticed how much like Serena she is. It's just... I spend lots of time with Rini because it's like... being with Serena. I guess it's the closest I can get to being with her, without actually _being_ with her. You know?"

Raye too looked down at Rini, and contemplated this. It was true. Rini was like... a mini-Serena, in many ways. "I... see what you mean."

"But don't get me wrong. I like Rini, as I'm sure you all do, and I enjoy her company. She's a sweet child and she needs someone. Being in the past must be tough for such a little kid."

Lita gave a wry smile. "Serena gets jealous of her a lot."

Darien smiled back softly. "I really want to be with my angel again. I never meant any harm. I just didn't want her hurt because of me."

"It's too late for that," Raye whispered, but without her previous menace.

Darien buried his head in his hands, and weakly responded, "I know. She probably won't want me back. Do you think it's too late to say sorry?"

The question was directed at Raye, and the priestess let a moment of silence descend on them before she answered,

"No. Serena's forgiving. If you tell her what you told us, I'm sure she will welcome you back." As an afterthought, Raye added, "She needs you."

It was true. Raye remembered all the lengths Serena had gone to when she couldn't have Darien. She remembered all the pain, the sorrow, the depression, and most of all, the attempted suicide. Those were not the emotions of a healing teen.

They were one of someone who truely needed their lover, their protector, and their friend.

Serena needed Darien like she needed the blood so vital to her.

It was time the truth came out, but would Serena open her broken heart for the man who had shattered it?

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, is this story really ending? (Sniff) The next chapter is the last one. Thank you all for reading and please review! It means a lot. Oh, and please indulge yourselves in my other Sailor Moon stories, I'm sure you'll love a lot of them! More will come after this one too! 

Yours always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	19. An Angel's Mercy

Disclaimer to a Pyschiatrist: (Sniff) And then I went to Toei and they absolutely refused! I mean, how can they refuse this adorable face!? It all began that day... (sniffle) My life just went down the drain and all I could think about was "how to own Sailor Moon without being sued"... And then! I went to NAOKO HERSELF, but noooooo! God, I hate liscensing! (LOL just kidding!) Sailor Moon says, "What a loser".

A/N: Well, as I'm sure you all know, I tried reposting chapter 18 with changes to "That Andrew is Lizzie's older sister!" (LOL), but it just wouldn't let me. Oh well. You all know I meant brother! Jeez, I'm embarassed :-D But I got some hilarious reviews because of it that made me laugh real hard... thank you especially to **Inara Cabot**! The Andy-in-a-skirt image was just too funny!

_Update_: OK, now it's showing my changes... ANYWAYS, hopefully now it will stay!!!

Unfortunately, the last chapter has come. I'm so glad to everyone for the fantastic ride and for all your reviews. Thank you so much to: **cardcaptor eternity, Baby Luna Kitty, Lady Razeli, Inara Cabot, serenity11287, Double G, mae-E, twilightlover05, jaz021, shadinah, **and** Emily.** You all are amazing (and funny!).

Read, review, and thank you for coming to my story! It was fun. And don't forget to check out my other Sailor Moon fanfics when you're done. Also, don't forget to stop by my profile once in a while, I promise that there are many stories coming in the future. Love you all!

**Self Destruct**

Rated T

Part 19: "An Angel's Mercy"

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, lashes fluttering as a soft moan escaped her lips. The world came into focus slowly, although the vision of her hospital room was blocked by a very familar face. 

"Darien?" she whispered, voice parched from unuse. She cleared her throat and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down gently by Darien.

"No, no, you must rest. You shouldn't move your side too much yet," he explained.

"Why?" Serena murmured, complying with his request. Her brain was still a bit foggy and she was confused as to what had happened and just why she was in the hospital.

"Remember the battle? The youma?"

Serena pinched her lips together as she pulled up the memory from what seemed the dregs of her mind. The youma, the fight, the eternal sleep, _the kiss_, the slash...

"I remember now," she whispered, slumping against her pillow in shock. "But, how did I get here?"

"The girls and I brought you," Darien answered, looking at her with something like relief.

"And Rini? Is she alright?" Serena immediately asked, altruistic and purely unconcerned about herself as she gazed at Darien earnestly. Darien nodded, saying the pink-haired child was perfectly fine. Serena sighed in relief, closing her eyes until she spoke again, quietly. "I had a dream. A... weird dream."

"Dream?" Darien immediately perked up, sitting straighter in his chair beside Serena's bed. "What... about?"

"Us," Serena whispered, sparking Darien's curiousity and attention even more. Could she have...?

"Go on," Darien prompted.

"It was... our wedding day. We were about to kiss and... and..."

Darien exhaled in shock. _She had_. "And you were ripped from me before our lips even touched. Then a voice rumbled out that we couldn't be together or you would die, and the planet would be in danger."

Serena's cerculean orbs flicked over to Darien in surprise. "How did you...?"

Darien grasped Serena's small, warm hand in his, gazing into her eyes with pleading and truth. "Because, Sere, I've been having the same dream, every night... for the past couple weeks." Something in his words made it all click in Serena's brain.

"Is that why you broke up with me?"

It was spoken so softly, so sadly, and yet... there was hope in the question too. Hope that Darien still held feelings for her; had only broken up with her because he wanted to protect her.

Why else would he have saved her? And be sitting right here, next to her?

"Yes," Darien replied. "I'm so sorry. I only did it because I thought the dream would come true if I didn't, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died because of my own selfishness. But now I know... I can't live without you, Serena. My life is nothing without your light beside me. I need you."

Serena was speechless as she tried to form incomprehensible words with her moving lips. At last, she found her voice, but it was weak. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did try to," Darien's earnest, deep baritone told her. "I went to the hospital when I heard you were in the car crash, but you weren't there. Then I kept losing my nerve, until the day in the rain, when you bumped into me... I tried, but you ran away too fast."

Serena had a sudden flashback as she remembered, at last, his words that had escaped her so long; that encounter in the rain.

_"Please, you've got to listen to what I have to say! That day-"_

_"Listen to you?_ Listen to you?_ I don't give a damn what you've got to say!" Serena shouted. "Now let me go this instant!"_

_"Please, you've got to hear me out, I didn't mean to-"_

_"Shut up!" Serena wailed, voice cracking. "Leave me alone! You've caused me enough pain!"_

_She ripped her arm free and ran, crying again, leaving the man in the rain far behind her._

Darien looked away, but his hand never left her's. "I would understand if you... didn't want to forgive me. I know I've hurt you, but please believe me, I never meant it. I want you back, love- I want to start over. All dreams aside, I need you. It's selfish... but true. So, will you forgive me? Is it too late to say sorry?"

Serena licked her lips, eyes brighter than they had been for weeks, but still doubt lingered in her mind. "Aren't you... going out with Lizzie?"

Darien shook his head fervently in the negative. "I was giving her a ride, that was all. Andrew, her older brother, was late and she couldn't get to school. So I offered her a ride. She's just a friend, Sere."

"I really want to be with you, but-"

"It's alright if you don't," Darien whispered, cutting her off in mid-sentence. However, his deflated, depressed posture begged to differ as he looked down at his feet. "I just... wanted to start over; do things the right way. Ignoring the dreams telling us not to be together; they're just dreams! But, it's OK, if-"

"Darien!" Serena commanded, breaking him off in mid-ramble. Darien looked up at her and was pole-axed to see a real smile forming on her lips.

He had so missed that smile.

"You didn't let me finish, baka!" she cried, but there was a twinkle to her voice and a sparkle in her eyes, and not just from the happy tears welling. At last, she knew Darien did love her. He had shown her, many times, already. And not just through words. Through his actions too. "I was saying, I really want to be with you, but how will we tell Raye?"

Darien was grinning too now, but he inquired, "What do you mean?"

Serena giggled. "I heard from the girls how Raye blew a gasket on you. I'm sorry if she.. said anything mean. But you know Raye, she can't keep anything to herself!"

Darien laughed. "I can tell." Serena reached up and cuddled his face on her soft palm. Darien sucked in a breath at how much like an angel she looked, with dying sunlight from the window dancing on her golden halo head and azure eyes twinkling.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "And I want to start over, the right way."

Tears escaped Darien's eyes, blurring his vision. He moved foward, gingerly, and captured Serena's lips in a loving kiss. His own tears mingled with her's as they proclaimed their love in one of the most intimate ways man could. He held back a content sigh as he relished in the girl that he had been apart from so long, thinking,

_This is the way it's supposed to be._

oOo

Darien closed Serena's door gently, careful not to rouse the sleeping and healing angel within. He was happier than he had been since... well, the break-up, and it showed all over his face. He turned, coming face to face with one Raye Hino.

"Er... hi?"

Raye took his arm and pulled him closer, so she could look up into his eyes sternly.

"You are going to treat her right this time, Darien Chiba. No more break-ups."

"No," Darien said, looking to Serena's door with love in his ocean eyes. "I've caused her enough pain with those stupid dreams, and I never want to hurt her again. Even if they proclaim the world's ending tomorrow if I don't stay away from her, I won't listen. Come what may, nothing matters unless I'm with her."

Outside, the sun appeared behind the clouds and the rain finally ceased after so long.

The world was right again, and its protector was too.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And the rest, is history. 

(Openly sobs) Noooooooo! It's the end! (Sniffle) It was fun, dearest readers. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my fanfics. Don't forget to check out my profile! Love you all!

Forever yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**

Reviews are very, very appreciated.


End file.
